


Someone Familiar

by Katelena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-cest, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelena/pseuds/Katelena
Summary: Steven is separated from his gem and unfortunately it doesn't reform soon enough to be the hero it should have been to save the day. With the opposing forces too strong for them, the crystal gems that are left make a quick escape with the humans and return to Earth, without his gem.And when it comes back for him, it isn't him anymore.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Pink!Steven Universe
Comments: 202
Kudos: 754





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heck, I wonder if Rebecca Sugar wondered to herself if people would ever do this shit lol.
> 
> Collab art and beta'd by the lovely Laddinger, God bless you!

_ Pain. _

Sheer pain was all Steven could feel, his ears fuzzy and his vision blurry. To the left of him, he could hear the shouts of someone, a girl- Connie!

"Steven! Wake up!"

Steven could barely form his own words, everything coming out in grunts. He felt almost empty, like he'd been cut in half.

His hand felt for the hem of his shirt, lifting it up to see nothing but skin. _ His gem was gone _.

Sheer panic began to overtake him as his shaky fingers grasped at the smooth expanse of his stomach. Then the memories started flooding back; White Diamond's words, the malicious look on her face so close to his, those sharp, black nails _ pulling out _his gem. His suspicions were confirmed when he looked up to see his own Diamond in her hold.

"I-... I need…" his hand pathetically reached out to half of his life-force. He was practically severed in half like this, unable to see out of his other eye. It was so cold. So dark. So _ lonely _ . Steven _ needed _ to be with his gem. Otherwise… otherwise, he’d…

Connie was quick to help him up, slinging his arm over her shoulders for support.

"There we are Pink, you're free to reform as you please now that you're free of that organic thing. Take your time, Starlight~" White Diamond cooed to the smaller Diamond in her hand. She glanced down at the humans with a condescending look. "You've served your purpose _ 'Steven' _. You can leave now."

"What?? No way, give us back his gem!" Connie shouted the words Steven couldn't. He was focusing all his energy on not falling, he couldn't be more of a burden to Connie by not being able to even stand.

"What a noisy little thing…" She tsked to herself, "Now now, we can't have your yelling going on. Pearl, help them see their way out." White grinned brightly as her Pearl hovered to Steven and Connie, expanding a bubble around them before Connie tried protest again. 

One moment they were safe in the bubble going who knows where, and the next, the bubble was phasing away to reveal the blank, staring eyes of White Diamond’s head. They were right outside of the ship.

It was all in slow motion to the two humans, feeling the surface of the bubble phase away. White was going to leave them to fall to their deaths, the Pearl watching them fall with her permanent, eerie smile. As they plummeted, she was bubbled away, back into the safety of the ship’s head.

Connie immediately held onto Steven, grip tight as she felt the wind whip at them, their tears rising above to mingle miserably. Steven could only whisper out, "I'm sorry…" but even that was taken by the merciless wind. They both shut their eyes, holding each other close until-

"Hold on guys!" Connie opened her eyes to see Lapis and Peridot swooping in to the rescue, minute relief flooding her at the sight.

Lapis quickly scooped up Steven from Connie, "I got you, Steven," and Connie grasped onto Pediot's garbage can lid for her dear life.

Steven was still mumbling out his 'sorries' in Lapis' arms, eyes drooping shut as he began to sag in her hold. He was just so _ tired _... 

"We have to hurry to somewhere safe, something’s wrong with Steven-” Connie yelled with urgency, eyes pleading as she met their saviors’ gazes. “They took his gem!" 

The two gems exchanged concerned looks as they flew further and further from the Diamonds’ ship. Lapis held Steven even tighter.

"Don't worry, Bismuth left to get us another ship when you guys went in, just in case. We're getting off this stinking planet!" Pediot exclaimed as they neared an area lined with ships and injectors.

A shout was heard down below and the group flew towards it after seeing the small form of Bismuth waving her hands- then forming them into hammers to fight off some offending amethyst guards. 

Lapis and Peridot quickly flew in and landed as Peridot jumped off the lid and into the control seat, configuring the controls and swiftly setting coordinates. 

Lapis gently gave Steven to Connie once she dropped the garbage lid from her grip, jarring him awake as she did so. "Take care of him." 

Connie nodded sternly, "You can count on me."

Turning to help Bismuth, Lapis used her water to throw off one of the guards riding on her back. The two Crystal Gems gave each other an encouraging nod and began taking out the rest of the amethysts trying to board the ship.

Connie looked down at Steven and held his face in her hands. His skin was alarmingly cold and clammy. He looked so weak and frail. Her eyes started to fill with tears at the thought that he might …'_ No _ , he _ won't _.' "Don't worry Steven, we'll be home soon- and then we'll help you get better! Just stay awake okay? Stay with me, please..."

Steven mumbled incoherently at her words, slowly moving his hand to touch her's. He was so tired, and everything was being so loud. He wanted to take a nap, then he would be ready to kick some gem butt. But for now, he chose to save his energy.

Connie looked away from Steven as she heard Pediot squeal when the ship hummed to life, accepting her control.

"Hurry up you two, get in, we gotta go!" Peridot shouted over her shoulder. She wasn't sure if the Diamonds might be pursuing them soon and didn't want to stay long enough to find out.

Bismuth poofed a few more gems before throwing one off that had latched onto her arm, "Go! I'll hold them off and find a way back on my own."

Lapis hesitated, reluctant to follow the order. "But-"

"_ Go _! Steven’s gonna need you!"

Lapis nodded and hurried back onto the ship. Joining Peridot at the controls, she set to helping her get their getaway ship into the air. She didn't know much about flying a ship, but she certainly got some good tips from Peridot on their way to Homeworld. The doors of the ship closed with a hiss, the hum of the engines vibrating beneath them as they lifted off of the ground and into the sky. 

That's when it happened. The other half of Steven's vision lit up a light pink- and then he could see White Diamond's perplexed face, staring as his other half seemingly floated down.

Newfound energy flowed through him as only one thought went through him mind, but he knew it wasn't his, '_ I'm not... whole'. _ Steven desperately removed himself from Connie’s arms and crawled the short ways to a window of the ship. He could hear her protesting it, but couldn’t be bothered to pay attention. His own form reflected lightly onto the window as he looked out to the Diamond's ship. 

Another foreign thought, '_ Who are you? Where..?' _ Steven realized, with a start, that maybe his other half was sharing his vision as well. Weakly putting his hand to the window, he rasped, "I'm- I'm here." His lungs forced the words out and his throat burned from the strain. Steven could only rely on his other half's vision to even get a clue of what was going on with his gem, but now even that was starting to fade the further the ship got from Homeworld.

Steven desperately tried grasped at the window, then his eye, calling out to his half. He watched as the being walked across the room towards an opening. It was coming to him- he was going to be whole! It suddenly stopped as it slowly turned back around to face the dictators once more. '_ SHE'S _ ** _GONE_ **' rang ear splittingly through his head, and he grasped at his hair as he saw the Diamonds wobble, losing their balance and toppling over.

_ 'No, dont hurt them, please!' _ Steven shouted as loudly as he could within his head, sighing in relief when the ringing stopped. It was almost faded now, but the vision showed him his other half continuing their walk, stepping over the gems that poofed as though they meant nothing to it. It left the head of the ship from the way they originally came in, only to look up at the sky and see a dot that must have been the ship. The ship that _ they _ were on. No… _ No _-

Steven felt someone grab him and shout his name, but he shoved them away as he pounded weakly at the window. 

"I need… I need him-" and then the vision was gone, blinking out like an old TV screen. The connection was severed and the only feeling that was there, filling his other half, was gone, leaving a large gap of nothing. The energy that had fueled him left along with it, slumping to the floor as it drained out. His head would have cracked against it if it hadn’t been saved by warm, caring hands.

"Steven…" hot tears fell onto his face from above. It was suddenly so cold and the person was so warm... He moved towards them and held on to a warmth he no longer possessed, not even noticing as the ship jumped into light speed.

◇◇◇

Pink stared blankly at where the ship had been, his hand frozen in place as it reached out to the stars. The warmth that was calling for him was gone. He didn't even get to touch it, to hold it, to feel whatever it was capable of offering him. But the image, that face lightly reflected in the window, it... intrigued him. It was his face, an exact copy, yet somehow… different. 

Analyzing the still image in his mind, he measured the distance of each feature, the diameter of each soft curl of hair on its head, the wrinkles caused by expression on its face, and the water pouring from its eyes. 

He noticed after studying the image in his mind, his halved vision began to blur. Reaching his hand up, light fingers graced the corners of his eyes, only to pull back covered in the same liquid. Tears. He could only stare at this as something began to burn in the recesses of his gem. Immediately, he ran a scan over his being, going deep into the programming just to come back with nothing- yet the feeling was still there. Still very much present. He couldn't understand what it was. He couldn't label it, couldn't even begin to comprehend the possibilities of what it meant to him. What that… organic meant to him. He wanted to find that being, wanted to have him explain what this was… but he wasn't there to provide that vital information. 

Then, his archives buzzed within his gem. A file, placed neatly next to his default settings and his blaring programming error. He felt a familiar warmth from that file- the same warmth that reached insistently towards that human. He wanted to open it, dive into it, surround himself in its complex code, but stalled due when a voice boomed from inside the ship he was hanging off of. It would have to wait.

◇◇◇

Steven awoke to not one, but three people shaking him. His eyes didn't want to open and his mouth was too dry to even speak. Instead he gave a small grunt and felt himself being lifted up.

"He's colder than ever- what are we going to do?" That sounded like Lapis.

"I don't know! A gem and human fusion, its unheard of- how would we even know where to begin?" There's Peridot, she sounded so worried.

"I don't think we'd make it to a hospital in time- ah, what about Rose's fountain?" Connie is there too, that's three. Where… is everyone else?

"Rose's fountain?"

"Steven told me about it, it can heal anything, even gems! If that can't help him then…" Connie's words trailed off and a dead silence hung between the three. They didn't allow it to last long. Steven felt himself being moved swiftly and could hear the stampede of creaking on wooden stairs. They must have made it home.

The door busted open as they ran into the house, quickly getting to the warp pad. After a few warps later, they leapt off and ran towards the flowing fountain to lower Steven into the water.

It was cold, but it felt so warm to Steven, tickling his skin pleasantly. He felt his strength coming back to him, bit by bit. His faded vision came back to him in full, but that’s all it managed to fill out. The water might have healed him, but it couldn't make him feel whole.

He took a deep, meditative breath and opened his eyes to his friends’ hopeful faces. They were so worried about him, and he loved them for that. Giving them the biggest, best smile he could muster, he pulled them all into a tight hug. 

"Thank you."

They all broke down, crying together as they hugged Steven back, pulling him from the water and squishing him with their love. It would be okay, Steven was _ okay _.

"You scared us! Don't do that ever again!" Peridot was the first to pull away, giving him a light punch in the shoulder.

Lapis wiped her tears with a small smile, "Yeah, we almost didn't find this place in time."

"Sorry for the scare..." Steven rubbed the back of his head and smiled apologetically.

"Steven…" Connie rubbed at her eyes, "I'm so sorry... I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't even get your gem back from her- I _ failed _ you and our friends-"

"Connie!" Steven cut her off, putting his hands on both of her shoulders, "Are you kidding me?? You were amazing! You fought the Diamonds, you even yelled at her- at _ White Diamond _ ! You were so strong and amazing... Without you, I wouldn't have been able to even stand, let alone be here right now. _ Thank you _, Connie."

They pulled each other into a tight embrace, holding each other close. They were now closer than they had ever been, and when they pulled away, Steven pressed a kiss to her cheek, making them both blush and giggle softly.

"Hey, I don't mean to be the downer of the party, but what's the plan now?" Pediot jumped in, "We're down five gems and have three very angry Diamonds- who, by the way, have _ your _ gem, Steven."

"We'll…” Steven clenched his fist in front of them, “we’ll go back, we'll get backup and give them everything we've got!" Pumping it into the air, he was only met with a less than enthused response.

"We? Oh no, you're not doing anything. You were just dying a moment ago," Lapis interjected, "You're going to stay here and we're going to form a strategic plan. Going in head-first obviously didn't work last time, and it definitely won't work now."

Steven faltered at the lack of support. "But-" 

"No buts Steven…” Connie lightly touched his shoulder. “She's right." 

Steven stammered as he tried to argue his case, "Bu- Well, I'm still Steven- and if we work hard enough- we can win this! Besides, I'm all better now!" He tried to make a point by walking, only to lose his balance as his legs wobbled with just the first step.

"Steven!" Connie swooped in and caught him, keeping him up.

"Heheh... It's weird, I feel so heavy, like the gravity is stronger or something.” Steven chuckled nervously, trying to smile at his worried friend. “Don't you feel it Connie?" He just proved them all right, now he definitely wasn't going anywhere.

"It's called being human." Connie tightened her grip on him, forcing a weak smile as well. "Let's get you in bed."

The two gems nodded in agreement, helping Connie with walking Steven back to the warp pad and straight into bed back home. Mere seconds seemed to pass once his head settled onto the pillow, the world going dark as sleep quickly tugged him back under.

◇◇◇

The first week passed by terribly slow as the group waited with bated breath. Would the Diamonds come- would anyone come? But no one did. Connie eventually had to return home to her worried parents, but was remiss to, holding Steven’s hand as she apologized. Steven told her not to worry and promised to call her if anything were to happen while she was away, and she returned it with her own to come immediately if it did. 

The second week only graced them with the soft breeze of the ocean, waves playfully crashing against each other. In that week, Steven finally got used to his human limitations. He was able to walk normally but now struggled to even open a measly pickle jar. It made him laugh at himself pitifully, especially when he had to call his dad over for help for such an easy task. _ He was just like everyone else now _ . _ Maybe even weaker, he supposed. _The realization left him feeling just that much more numb about his situation.

The third week was just like any other, Steven on the beach with Lapis and Peridot, fiddling with his ukulele, sharing happy memories of the past. Then a moment of regrettable silence, which ended with a promise between the three of them not to let their family get broken up anymore than it already was.

It was such a heartfelt moment and it filled Steven with hope for the first time that month for the future. He would get his family back. They would find more allies, they would save the other Crystal Gems, and Steven would make sure he became whole once more, indefinitely.

But happy moments hardly last forever. 

The sky around them dimmed in a pink hue as the wind started to billow around them. It felt as though it were trying to tear them apart, to separate Steven from his remaining friends. 

Steven brought up his hand to shield his squinting eyes, trying to see what doom was coming this time around. He didn't really have to guess who it was though, he _ did _ piss off Homeworld quite a bit. 

Then, there it was again. _ That feeling _ , _ that connection _ , and as it grew stronger, he knew the other side of it was feeling it too. His eyes fluttered shut as his hands snaked around his arms, hugging himself tightly. It was pulling him, lulling him to come closer as it promised him safety, wholeness, _ love... _

"Steven, what are you doing?" Steven snapped out of his trance, eyes popping open when he heard Lapis call out to him.

“I...!” he realized, bewildered, that he was standing upright and his feet were moving on their own, moving him closer and closer to the beach’s shore. Terrified of his own body’s actions, he quickly spun around to face his startled gem companions. “I don’t-”

He didn't have time to finish as he fell face first into the sand, a violent earthquake robbing him of his balance. With a groan, he spat out the grit and pushed himself over onto his back- only to frantically scramble to get back up as his eyes met with the Diamonds' iconic ship, standing proud at the edges of the shore.

Frenzied hands grabbed at Steven to yank him further away from the menacing ship. He turned his head and saw Lapis, terrified as she stared up at their enemy’s transportation. "Steven, we need to leave, right now, you aren't safe-" 

"Leave? But what about Beach city??"

"Steven, you can't do anything- you don't even have your gem anymore- you're just- you're just a _ human _ now! You _ won't _ survive a _ Diamond _!"

Steven flinched as though he were slapped, Lapis’ words leaving a cold truth that sent shivers down his spine. She was right. If he went up against them as he was… He might actually die for real.

"Did you come back for more, you Diamond clods?? Bring it on!" Pediot screamed her war cry as she threw a giant metal scrap at them, the piece merely bouncing off the ship with a _ clink _, "There's more where that came from!"

Lapis shook her head in frustration at the other, shoving Steven behind her, "Go, now!"

As if reacting to Lapis’ actions, the ship kicked up the large metal piece, launching it towards her in retaliation. Peridot took control of it as quickly as she could, only mere inches away from hitting Lapis. Gritting her teeth and digging her feet into the sand, the green gem launched it right back at them. The ship's hand raised up and batted it right back, too quick for Peridot to get control of it once more, creating a green poof a smoke appear from under it.

"No!" Lapis screamed furiously, wings flaring out in anger as the ship crouched down, resting its arms on its knees and folding its hands together, the face of it ever unblinking. Swiftly using her water abilities, Lapis made chains around the ankles and wrists of the ship in hopes of gaining control of the situation. She thrusted her arms out, causing constraints to pull on the ship, trying to drag it into the sea. She only received a faint creaking sound for her efforts.

A large bubble soon phased out of the ship, too large to just be White's pearl. It landed softly and phased away, revealing the Diamonds, now back in full color once more. In White's hand, she held a Steven, neon pink and dressed in his mother’s old, Diamond attire.

White Diamond didn’t even spare the livid, blue gem a glance, her unamused eyes scanning over the scenery with distain, "Pink, I can't believe you begged to come _ here _\- and what for? Some dirty organic creature?"

Lapis sneered, ready to send the water at the Diamonds, but was stopped when Steven laid a hand on her arm. She looked down at him, confused, but he wasn’t looking at her. He was focused on the little pink him, who already returned his gaze with just as much intensity. The pink Steven's arms lifted up as he leapt off of White's hands, frills fluttering delicately as he made a slow descent to the sand. His arms lowered slowly, elegantly, and Steven couldn’t help but hold his breath. 

Everything around him disappeared. All he could see was his pink doppelganger wearing such a blank, cold expression on his face. _ Their face _. 

"You..." even though the pink Steven was so far away, it sounded like he whispered that one word into Steven's ear. 

To Steven, he moved so, so painfully slow. To everyone else, he disobeyed the laws of physics when launching himself towards Steven, picking him up into his eager arms in the matter of an earthly second. It knocked the wind back around Steven, sand flying in a dust storm behind him. But he barely noticed. Grasping onto his other half, tears had already filled his eyes. 

He was so close, filling the empty void in his soul so completely that he couldn't help but smile and laugh. Steven could only laugh harder as his pink self twirled them around, the other’s face melting from his vacant stare into the same happy smile. They both felt whole, complete, the feeling, the knowledge of it growing greater as the two started glowing. 

Steven's eyes closed in bliss, feeling himself more and more with every passing second until- until he felt them come to a slow stop. He opened his eyes, shocked by the expression his doppelganger held, the once excited grin now mellowed and calm. That smile... wasn't his. 

_ Who was this? _

_ It surely wasn't him. _

The contact they made started to burn.

"Finally, I've come to bring you back, Organic. We can be together now." the being’s voice was louder, more prominent outside of his head. Melodic yet dominant. It terrified Steven. It felt _ wrong. _

His pink self slid a hand from around Steven and caressed his face, curious fingers trailing up and into his hair to tangle and loop themselves in the black curls. It was odd, somehow frightening, as the other seemed to be sporting such an endearing expression. But it wasn’t _ right _.

"Organic-? Do you not recognize me?" Steven looked frantically at the other's expression, searching, trying to find some familiarity in something besides their features. "It's me, I'm Steven- _ We're Steven _."

"_ Steven…? _ " the word dripped from being's mouth like sugar, growing ever more honeyed as it repeated it over and over. It was similar to when Blue tried it out, but… Different. Like it was _ tasting _ it. Settling on a sweet coo of it as its face drew closer, the voice softened as the being whispered, "Steeeven…~ _ My _ Steven~"

The burning sensation became unbearable and Steven shoved him away. But the Diamond was an immovable force, causing Steven to fall backwards onto the beach instead.

Steven coughed from the sand that kicked up from the impact. "What-” he coughed again, eyes watering from the residue and his own growing fear. “What are you doing- Wh- why didn't you just fuse back with me? We were so _ close _!" he stared up desperately at the pink being, hoping his Steven, his self was still in there. Somewhere...

But he wasn't.

"Steven~…" it lilted, clasping its hands together as it tilted its head, "Come live with me in the palace, there's a room waiting for you~"

Those words made Steven begin to crawl backwards away from the being, slowly shaking his head in refusal. But the other _ kept moving forward _, leaning down and extending his arms out to him, smile soft and welcoming. Appraising him even as their gazes stayed locked. "Come now, just let me adore you~"

Before Steven could respond, there was a flash of light, making Steven squint and blink. Finally breaking his unbreakable staredown with his other half only to realize they were surrounded by a pink, angular bubble shield. The... Diamond was no longer looking at him, but the large fist of water above them, expression frigid and impassive.

"Inconvenient." The word was so _ cold _. How could something sounding like that come out of a part of Steven? Turning to Lapis in one swift motion, the pink Diamond spread out its arms, thrusting out the shield into a bunch of jagged pieces. Destroying and slicing through the fist, they managed to hit Lapis in rapid succession at many different angles. She didn’t even get a chance to fly out of range, the attack sending her spiraling downward. The remaining of the pieces hovered around threateningly, points angled at Lapis as she panted, clearly exhausted from the onslaught.

Thoughts and questions buzzed through Steven's mind as he watched the events unfold. '_ What is this power, where did he learn to do this- I didn't know I could do that _ !' He froze as the other neared Lapis, the blade-like shapes zeroing in on her. _ ‘No...!’ _

Jerking forward, Steven raised his voice frantically, "Wait, me- Other Steven- Stop, please don't-"

"Pink."

"What?" 

"You will call me Pink D-" the rest of the words fell on deaf ears, Steven's hearing cutting off as he saw a poof of blue smoke. He felt the numbness sink in again, heavy and concave in his chest. He couldn't stop them from fighting. He couldn't save his friends. All he could do was watch as the blue lapis lazuli was plucked up by the pink being. Pink Diamond's fingers slowly closed around the gem and Steven knew _ exactly _ what he was planning to do as the hold tightened, and he would rather _ die _ than see it go any further.

Gathering everything he had, he leapt up and jumped onto Pink, frantically grasping for the gem to save it. All it did was make the Diamond still, slowly turning its head to meet Steven’s tearful gaze.

"_ Steven _ ." The chilled tone of Pink's voice made his skin crawl, but he couldn’t- _ wouldn’t _ cease his efforts to get Lapis back.

"Stev- Pink Diamond, _ please! _ " Steven practically begged, unable to believe he was speaking that name aloud. "Anything- I'll do anything, _ please _, just don’t hurt anyone anymore!" 

Pink didn't blink the entire time, just watching his Steven try to grasp at the gem in his unbreakable grip, weak human hands shaking with the effort. He wanted to shatter the gem right then and there to make a statement out of her, but Steven's words intrigued him. 

_ ‘ _ ** _Anything_ ** _ , huh?’ _

"Then come on." Pink bubbled the gem away for later, seeing it affect Steven in this way must mean it is an advantage. Their hands moved faster than the organic could blink, grasping Steven's face, pulling him in close, tilting it this way and that as he made uncomfortable noises. The Diamond pupils in Pink’s eyes expanded as they soaked it in.

"From the moment our eyes met, our fates were set. You must understand, My Steven, that there was nothing else I could do…” The icy, flat line of their lips curling up into a luke warm smile, slight and appreciative. “So I've decided I must have you~" 

Soft lips neared and brushed against the corner of Steven's mouth. The contact felt like fire, causing Steven to try to wrench his face away. But Pink wasn’t having it, didn't allow him to break away this time, just kept their lips pressed against his. Like it was marking him. _ Claiming him in some sick way. _

Steven squeezed his eyes shut as it dragged on for seemingly ever, before he felt himself being hoisted up over Pink's shoulder. The Diamond hummed a tune that could have fit its lyrical, possessive statements, skipping and prancing through the air on their way back over to the Diamonds.

Yellow Diamond clicked her tongue in disgust, frowning at her surroundings while Blue Diamond smiled at Pink's return to them, "Look how happy she is now~"

"_ He _." White corrected with a tight smile in the other Diamond’s direction, causing her to press the tips of her fingers to her mouth with an indulgent smile and nod. “We don’t want another tantrum on our hands, Blue…”

Holding up her hands once more, White aimed a regretfully compliant look at Pink when he grand jeté’d up the rest of the way up to the offered hands as if he weighed nothing, landing softly onto her palms.

"Was all this really necessary, Pink? If you wanted a human so bad, we could have taken you to the zoo." White tilted her head at them, obviously perplexed by the events she had been roped into.

Pink shook his head with a tense frown. "_ No. _ I only wanted The Steven!" He then slid the human off his shoulders and held him upright with a firm arm around him even as he struggled fruitlessly. "He's-" Pink paused, thinking, his hand moving down to touch his gem in an almost reverent manner, "familiar. He makes my gem… feel?"

The look on White's face showed she obviously didn't comprehend his reasoning, but shrugged anyway, "alright Starlight. Consider our agreement fulfilled then. No more tantrums from you, understand? Now let's go back home." White then formed a bubble around them, most likely moving them back on board of the ship.

Home? Back to Homeworld? Steven struggled more insistently in Pink's hold, “wait- we're leaving right now? But-"

Blue spoke over Steven's protests, "Pink, is he going to complain the whole time? It was endearing at first, but..."

White scoffed as her bubble phased away, stepping to her main throne in the ship "I should hope not, or it's going to be a dreadfully _ long _ flight. Perhaps I should-"

"** _NO._ ** _ " _Pink was so small compared to the others, but he spoke loud and firm, shaking them and the ship lightly. Steven looked towards his doppelganger, ears ringing, to see his face was blank and cold once more, "no one will change The Steven."

White cleared her throat, obviously not wanting to stir up more tension, "don't worry Pink, no one would even think of that," she assured placatingly, lowering her hand and allowing Pink to step off with Steven.

"Yes yes, of course, let's hurry back now, we're behind schedule," Yellow sat in her own throne, waving them off. 

Blue moved to her throne and plopped down, running her hands over the skirt of her dress before putting her chin in her hand, "it would be for the best."

"Well, go on Pink, you can fly this time." White gleamed, sitting down with a flourish to join the other Diamonds.

Pink sat Steven down in his tinier throne then stepped onto the control pad, taking over the ship. He launched them off more gracefully than Steven could ever dream of doing. White Diamond seemed pleased based on the soft hum of approval she released. 

Steven's gaze drifted up to the screens hovering above, showing them drifting further and further away from his home, and move closer towards unknown possibilities. He felt the dread pull at him as each minute passed. What did Pink want with him? What's going to happen when they reach home world? Would he ever make it back- to Earth that is? He had no idea. 

He wished Garnet was there to tell him that it would be okay, that the future would run smoothly. He wished Amethyst was there to say something funny to light up the whole room and ease his fears. He wished Pearl was there to worry over him and give him a big hug to make him feel safe. But they weren't there, he was alone with a pink version of himself, who couldn't even be considered him anymore. He’d tried so hard not to think of them, to focus on getting better, but now, left to his own thoughts, his own, impending doom...

Steven scooted further back in the seat and curled up, lowering his head into his arms, trying to be as small as possible. Perhaps this way the Diamonds would forget he was even there. 

His eyes flicked over to Pink after feeling a burning gaze, and unsurprisingly, Pink was staring over his shoulder at him, practically baring into his soul. Then a small smile grew on Pink's face as he had the audacity to wink at him.

Steven couldn't help the shudder that went down his spine, immediately breaking eye contact with him. This was going to be a long flight for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, If you're reading this after I already posted chapter one, you should look at it again cause there has been art added into it!!
> 
> Sorry for the wait, my beta and I wanted to make some awesome pictures for the story, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A whole lot for thanks to Laddinger for being my beta and the art! You are awesome!

Steven couldn’t relax his nerves, not even for a moment as the ship descended onto Homeworld and landed in a clearing. Time was moving too fast for him, and he hardly had enough of it to prepare.

Seeing Pink remove himself from the ship's controls and start to bound over to him in one fluid movement, Steven tried to shrink himself even further into the throne’s backing. Pink leapt up and grabbed onto the edge of his seat with precision. His eyes were calm as he balanced on that one arm with ease and reached his other arm out to the human, as if to encourage him to scoot forward towards it. 

Steven shook his head vigorously, refusing to even get near him.

"Pink, are you coming?" Blue inquired, already up from her seat like the rest of the Diamonds.

Pink ignored her, refusing to so much as glance away from the human, "Steven, come." Pink ordered firmly. As if he were a dog.

Steven could feel all the Diamonds' gazes now, burning into him, judging him, and annoyed with his lack of movement. With a deep breath, Steven scooted back to the edge of the throne. Pink wasted no time in grabbing him and leaping down, hurrying over to the Diamonds to proceed with bubbling out of the ship.

When the bubble opened, they were in the throne room and the Diamonds began to head their separate ways. 

"W-wait..." Steven begged, but his voice wasn't heard. Just like how it was before. But now, it wasn’t just his status, it was also due to his lack of strength. His voice was too weak now, without his gem, just like the rest of him. But of course, Pink had to have heard him, considering how unbearably close he was. The smallest Diamond shifted his hold on the organic, not speaking, just standing there looking at the original host like he was waiting for him to continue. 

Steven found himself averting his gaze, unable to hold eye-contact with such intense, authoritative eyes, "So, um, what exactly is going to happen now?"

Instead of responding, Pink looked away from him in his arms for the first time since they landed and walked the two of them out of the room. He made his way to a more pink tinted area that Steven almost didn't recognize immediately, considering the state it was in. Gems were cleaning and repairing the floor and walls- the whole area looked like a wild beast had torn through it, leaving nothing untouched in its wrath. Steven couldn't help but notice how the gems flinched and looked down and away from them, keeping their distance as Pink merely walked past. 

Why was everyone so scared?

What exactly did his gem _ do _ while he was away?

They soon reached his mother's old room, and Steven could only gape at the destruction of it. It was riddled with holes, big and small, jagged and gaping. The little pebbles were working tirelessly to rectify the unjust damage.

How could he...

His angry gaze went to Pink as he gently set Steven down. _ How could he have done this? How childish was he?? _

Pink tilted his head at Steven, eyes scanning over his face like he was trying to understand his negative expression. “What?"

"What? _ What??" _ Steven threw his arms up, motioning to his surroundings, "this is 'what'! You wrecked _ everything- _ and for what? What reason did you have to do all of this?"

"They wouldn't let me see you. Wouldn't listen. So I made them." His words were simple and blunt, bringing Steven's anger to an abrupt halt.

"_Oh _." His arms fell back down, he couldn't really think of anything else to say. He knew how hard it was to get the Diamonds' undivided attention, but did it really warrant making this much work for the pebbles? 

Pink didn't move an inch, still just _ watching _ him. Steven decided to ignore the constant stare, letting his own eyes look around for any other differences. It wasn’t until he shifted his gaze upward that he saw the most glaring difference, an alarmed gasp being pulled from his lungs. Right above them were Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby and Sapphire- even Lapis. Poofed, bubbled and floating still near the high, high ceiling, _ and out of his reach. _

"Guys!" Steven shouted, knowing very well they couldn't hear him. He made a pathetic attempt at jumping, failing to get more than a few inches off the ground and nowhere closer to reaching them. Looking to his previous little friends, he called out to them desperately as he pointed towards the Crystal Gems.

"Pebbles, please, I could really use a ladder or some stairs!"

Some stopped working on their repairs, looking to Steven as though they wanted to help- only for their eyes to widen and whip right back to their tasks in fearful unison. The ones that had remained glued to their work scolded the others in their airy, high pitched tones.

Steven turned desperately to Pink, looking for an explanation, only to see him glowering at the pebbles, diamond pupils shrunken like a _ warning _.

"_ Pink! _ " Steven was exasperated as he moved over to the gem, taking hold of his shoulders to try and redirect his attention, "stop that, you're scaring them- is that what you've been doing this whole time? _ Scaring everyone _??" 

Pink's face went back to blank, gaze returning to its captive, "...Yes." his pupils expanded as he fell back into staring at the organic, just as he had before.

Steven once again shivered at that look. _ Why did it make him feel so uncomfortable? _ Steven didn't want to see Pink as someone else and separate them further, but he couldn't help it. He just looked so… _ predatorial. _

Pink's expression slowly softened, starting to look more human the longer Steven kept his hands on his shoulders. Bringing his hands up, he took hold of Steven's face, features morphing into an expression akin to worry, like a doting mother to her child, but different. _ Wrong _, like so much of him had become. Even his tone, lilting and cooing as he pressed his hands into Steven’s cheeks, felt extremely off.

"What's wrong, my squishy organic♡?"

Steven fumbled with his response- _ what kind of descriptor was that? _ It almost sounded affectionate. Alarmingly so. He had to shake the hands off his face to get his thoughts back in order, pulling away from the other. 

"C-come on, be serious. Help me get everyone down!" Steven pointed upwards at the formless gems. He wouldn’t acknowledge it, if he didn’t acknowledge it, maybe Pink wouldn’t say it again.

Pink glanced up casually, as if he was only doing it to humor him. "...Why?"

"Wh-why? Cause they’re my family- _ our _ family! Are you seriously going to keep them bubbled forever?"

There was silence, as if Pink was really thinking it over. Finally, he gave Steven a small smile, "yes. I am. After all,” his neck cricked to the side as that smile widened just a tad more. “_ You won't leave without them _." 

Gulping down his fear, Steven shoved himself away from that emotionless smile, "What's wrong with you? Why- why are you being so weird??" What could have happened to his gem in those three weeks to make him like this? What did the other Diamonds _ do _to him?

"I'm not weird.” Pink placed a hand to his chest, expression open and honest in its blankness. “I'm me." 

"Well- you're supposed to be _ me _!" Steven exclaimed, frustrated enough with the whole stressful ordeal. He started to pace back and forth before the other, hand buried into his hair. "We should be working together right now, trying to figure out how to escape-"

“Hmhmhm…~”

He halted at Pink’s humming laughter, it was hauntingly beautiful and melodic, "you're so cute... You're everything I thought you'd be~"

Steven felt a slight blush creep onto his face from the 'compliment', if it could even be classified as that.

"The more I look at you, the happier I get... It's so strange…” Pink advanced on the human, smile slowly growing even as Steven started to retreat, “I just want to listen to and watch you _ forever _." 

Steven moved back until he tripped on some of Pink’s debris, falling backwards, his skull destined to crack on the hard ground- only to be caught by his persuer’s pink arms.

"Maybe hold you forever too~" Pink's face moved down as Steven turned his own away, only allowing the kiss to grace his cheek. The Diamond puffed out his own and gave a whine, making Steven wince.

Steven shoved at the face, well fed up with the other’s antics, "stop that, you know it's weird!"

With his cheeks squished from Steven trying to push him away, he spoke once more, "what's weird?"

"The- the kissing!"

"Why is it weird?"

"Because- ... 'cause you're, like, an exact copy of me! It's weird that my other self is trying to kiss me… You should only do that with someone you love." 

Pink stared at him for a moment, then rotated his head to press a kiss to Steven's palm, "well, it's a good thing I love yo-"

"No, _ no _ , don't finish that.” he was _ not _ going to let the other complicate whatever… this was further. “That's not the kind of love I mean. I mean like the way I like Con-" Steven cut himself off, furiously blushing, "I- I mean like how my mom and dad loved each oth...er… " Steven found himself trailing off from the horrifyingly blank look on Pink's face.

"Con…?" Pink deadpanned. It sounded like he was tasting something foul. He dropped Steven without warning, a whole new atmosphere surrounding the two once the organic hit the floor. 

"I mean- ugh, this doesn't-"

"And _ who. _Is Con?"

"...It's Connie, actually- don't you remember her?"

"Con...nie?" The name spilled from his mouth like it was poisonous tar, viscous and dripping with venom. Steven felt sweat start to bead on his forehead as the air around them seemed to get heavier.

"Yeah, she's my- _our_ friend.” he stumbled, “I'm sure she'll be super worried about us when she finds out what happened-!" Steven started, then froze as the pressure seemed to increase. Daring to look back up, he took in Pink's glowering face nervously. _It was as if he was_ _jealous of a name,_ "aha, or- _or_ we can talk about something else! Like getting out of here!" Steven gave a small encouraging chuckle as he slowly got up, touching Pink's arm once he righted himself.

The Diamond's features softened almost immediately at that, "...why leave?"

"Because, Earth is our home! Our friends- they're gonna be so worried about us-"

"I like it better here.” he cut the human off promptly, stating it like it was a fact. “We're going to stay."

It was Steven’s turn to stare, dumbfounded. Pink must have been brainwashed. Maybe he was under White’s control, devoid of color but painted pink to fool Steven into remaining on Homeworld. There was no way his gem actually wanted to stay here. And yet, the thought of the alien dictators using _ paint _ of all things to keep him here when they seemed so distasteful of him…

"Well, fine," Steven let go of his arm, letting his hand drop to his side, "_ you _ can stay, but _ I'm _ getting me and my friends out of here-"

"**_No_ ** **.**" The room’s temperature dropped dramatically.

The human blinked, then clenched his fists as he tried not to let his teeth chatter, "I- I don't care what you say! You can't make me stay! When you leave, I'm going to find a way out of here with my family-" Steven gasped as a pink enclosure formed around him, lifting him up off the ground. He dared to glare down at his pink self indignantly, sure that Pink had bubbled him to silence him. Slamming a fist against the walls of the tiny prison in frustration, he tried to huff, but found it difficult to do so.

Observing his human from below, Pink studied the grit of his teeth, the flashing of his eyes. It was interesting to see the organic’s facial structure shift so rapidly. Like his own little personal show. He really did wonder how his Steven did it so smoothly without even thinking. Pink would surely learn how to do the same with time...

"Then you'll stay, up there, until you learn better." Lowering his hand, Pink watched Steven begin to truly struggle, kicking and hitting the walls of the elevated decahedron in what appeared to be an angry manner. It was intriguing how much energy an organic creature held.

After a while of viewing the fruitless display, Pink spun on his heel towards the door. While this was amusing, he really had other things to attend to. As much as he’d like to simply watch his funny little squish for eternity, he felt it would be best to let his Steven stew in his emotions for a bit- or would have if not for the sudden pang in his gut.

Turning back around to face the other, Pink craned his neck up, watching the human's eyes widen, one hand clasping at his throat, muffled, croaking sounds leaking out of his mouth. Pink tilted his head curiously, and noticed the human started to change color slowly as his hits grew weaker and weaker…

Then Pink felt something he didn't understand, something new. It felt like his joints and muscles were tightening, like his hair was standing on end. Along with it was a strong, uncomfortable, sensation, as though he needed to intake something he didn't have. It took less than a second for him to pop the decahedron and catch the falling human, holding him tightly as the boy coughed and struggled to breathe.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry-" Steven kept repeating over and over, shaking with it, that odd feeling, holding onto Pink tightly as he began to cry.

Fear, Pink realized. It was _ fear_.

The Diamond began to sit down, the pebbles making a chair to catch him as he rubbed the sobbing human’s back. His own eyes produced tears as the feelings from Steven overwhelmed him.

"I… I won't bubble you as long as you don't speak of leaving again." Pink informed the weak being, eyes closing and opening in what his databanks supplied was a ‘blink’ in order to remove the liquid obstruction. However, his tears continued to replenish endlessly as they fell onto the shuddering organic.

After a few more, jerking sobs, Steven curled up in Pink’s arms, towards the Diamond’s chest, "okay, okay I won't," he rushed out, still breathless. Warmth bloomed in Pink’s chest beneath the still present fear, the _ terror _. He leaned down, lips brushing then pressing a gentle kiss against Steven's damp temple.

Pink stayed there, petting Steven's hair and holding him as he calmed him down. Until he was breathing normally, occasionally hiccuping from the aftermath of his hysterical sobbing. He only pulled his lips away with a soft pop of released pressure when the other mostly quieted. His lashes hooded his eyes as he looked over the vulnerable bundle in his arms, feeling that warmth spread through to every limb.

"...As per the deal I made, I have to attend to some things- but I'll come back soon," Pink promised, cooing at him as he wiped the last of the tears dripping down from Steven's eyes. He stood up and placed the curled up form into the chair with care, "stay here, okay? I won't be long."

The human didn't speak, simply remaining curled and shivering where he had been placed. Pink stared for another moment to ensure he didn’t move, before he quietly left, the door shutting closed behind him.

◇◇◇

Steven stayed in that spot for what seemed like hours. The moment played over and over in his head. He'd been in so many near death experiences before, why was this one any different? Maybe because a part of _ himself _ was doing it?

Finally gathering the courage to move at all, Steven took in the room once more, with more intent than before. He finally noticed his bag was still there, hiding under some debris. He remembered Pearl neatly tucking each shirt away before- but now they were sprawled in various areas of the room. It was strange. Like some sort of demented dance-step blueprint. It was almost as if Pink wanted an article of clothing in reach no matter where he was in the room.

A fresh pair of clothes sounded heavenly to him. He had been sweating so much today, from fear, anxiety, _ almost dying- _

With a huff, Steven got out of the chair, shoving the thoughts aside. He was definitely going to change and then figure out a plan. Though, when he took his first step, his knees began to wobble, forcing him to crouch down onto the ground.

"This..." He plopped his butt onto the floor in defeat, "_ this sucks _."

He felt the pebbles begin to climb onto him as he curled up into a fetal position, burying his face into his arm. He could feel the tickle of some playing in his hair, while others sat on his shoulders and swung from his arms.

"I just wanna go home…” he whispered, quiet, so quiet, in case Pink was lying in wait to hear him slip up- “I wish- I wish none of this ever happened," Steven raised his head once more, looking at the pebble people playing on his sandals, "is that too much to ask from the universe?"

He didn't get a response, just blank happy stares. He sighed shakily, "yeah, I guess it is."

Noticing some pebbles pull and snip at his scattered clothes like they had a month prior, he decided to watch them this time around. There was nothing left for him to explore or occupy himself with. And leaving the room was… He shuddered. Clearly out of the question.

They snipped and stitched, clipped and pressed and aligned in silence. It felt eerie now, rather than magical. Steven watched as the pebbles made a modified version of his gem’s- _ his mother’s _ -Diamond outfit. The original poofy sleeves were now cut open, likely to expose the shoulders, simple shorts replaced the puffy ones from before. An opaque train was made and added from the remains of curtains they tore from his last visit. The open diamond shape in the stomach area was the only thing that remained unchanged. _ 'Why? I don’t have anything to show off anymore, _' he wondered a bit bitterly, watching the pebbles bring it over to him.

"Oh, is that for me?" Steven asked, knowing full well that it was. Holding it up as they nodded at him, he forced a tight smile. "Well, that’s nice but… I don’t think impressing the Diamonds will help me out of this mess this time around, little pebbles…”

Steven furrowed his eyebrows inquisitively as the group started giggling, "what? Why are you laughing?"

"It’s to impress _ Pink _ Diamond, of course!" One burst out, hopping onto his knee.

"_Pink _ ?” he tried his best not to sneer. “He's the _ last _ person I want to impress right now." 

‘_Or ever.’ _ Steven added mentally. Narrowing his eyes at the outfit, he was tempted to tear it apart in distaste. But… the pebbles had worked so hard to make it for him...

"Pink has been so scary recently, so, _ so _ much yelling… But! This is the first time we’ve seen him smile." Another pebble mentioned as they slid down his arm.

"Yeah, maybe you can make him nice again!" The pebble on his knee grinned hopefully, kicking their stone legs up excitedly.

"Ah- hm." Steven looked at the outfit more sternly, contemplating. They… had a point. Blue had mentioned that his gem’s mood had improved upon capturing him. Pink seemed to loosen up- and _ stare _ , stare and stare and _ stare _ \- when he touched him. Was he only positive when Steven was around? It made sense, he _ was _ the human part of him after all…

"...You're _ right _.” he tightened his grip on the newly crafted outfit with determination. “I can't give up on myself. Three weeks of damage shouldn't be too hard to fix! Maybe with the right amount of convincing, I can get him to fuse with me again!" Steven stood up again with new energy, some pebbles jumping off his form while others clung gleefully. He made his way to the window and looked down at the civilization like he had done not so long ago.

"If I was able to convince Yellow and Blue, then Pink should be no problem! I just need to convince all _ four _ of them this time around, and then we'll finish what we started here." Steven returned to the room, starting to undress himself and get into the pink outfit with a bit of help from his little friends. Giving a testing twirl once he was situated in it, he couldn’t help but notice that It seemed more fitting and less frilly than the last outfit he was shoved into. He appreciated that he wouldn't have to deal with all that unnecessary poof again.

He returned back to his seat once more, hands clasped primly together, the perfect example of a… Whatever Pink expected him to be. 

"Now I wait, and when he comes through that door, I'm going to change his mind."

And so, he waited.

And waited.

And _ waited_.

A few moments of waiting soon turned into _ hours_. 

_ ……_

_ Days _? 

Steven tapped his leg in a metronome-esque rhythm, fingers tapping along with it as he ground his teeth at the ceiling.

"_Stay here, I won't be long~ _ " Steven mocked with a dainty, mimicked swirl of his left hand, batting his lashes for extra dramatization. He currently laid in a new position in the chair with one leg draped over the armrest, another draped over the headrest. He’d given up the prim pose long ago. "Ugh, yeah _ right_."

His gaze drifted to the window, he couldn't tell if it was night or day, the sun here didn't exactly rise or set. So who's to say it had really been days? Maybe it just _ felt _ like it had? He couldn’t be sure.

His hand moved to his stomach as it gave yet another growl. He _ must've _ been there for a long while if he was starting to get hungry. He smacked his parched lips. And thirsty...

Gems didn't exactly just have food lying around, so this wasn't the _ best _ predicament to be in. He thought of his bag. Maybe... He groaned as the memories of him and Connie scavenging the rest of the snacks flooded into his mind. Right, no food there either. 

Pink wouldn't leave him here to starve, would he? He could only imagine what kind of scene _ that _ would be to walk in on.

Assuming Pink wasn't going to be coming back for a bit, Steven requested a bed and laid down on it the moment it was done, using the rest of his clothing as some sort of makeshift, disjointed blanket. 

Something told him this ordeal was going to be far more strenuous than White Diamond had been.

_ It definitely was_, Steven chuckled to himself as his eyes slid shut, _at least White Diamond didn't have a weird possessive crush on him. _

The realization had hit him during his boredom induced musings. Because, that’s what this was, right? His gem, Pink had a _ crush _ on him. It was laughable, horrifying, he’d pulled at his hair as it settled in, tried to deny it, to reason through it. But the affection, the possessiveness, the _ kisses_… It all added up. It was disgusting, but he’d come to terms with it. Accepted it begrudgingly.

‘_I’ll just have to use it to my advantage…’ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I was trying to hold this as hostage so a CeRtAiN sOmEoNe would write their next dang chapter for His Corrupted Self (cough cough if you haven't read it yet, you totally should; https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194510 ) but alas, that wouldn't be fair to yall to hold it up. So, here ya go!
> 
> As always, god bless Laddinger for being the beta that gets subjected to this torture lol.
> 
> (also let's see how many styles I can draw Steven in before the story is over)

Steven awoke to a loud commotion outside the palace. Wiping his groggy eyes, he staggered tiredly over to the window to peer down at what, most likely, was going to be the most interesting thing he’d seen in who knew how long. His lidded eyes snapped wide open at the sight of a large mass of colors surrounding a smaller clump of figures. A fight…? His heart fluttered with hope. Squinting in an attempt to decipher just who it was, the distinct colors all but confirmed that his remaining friends were the perpetrators. From what he could tell, it looked to be Peridot, Connie, Lars- and his dad?? Somehow, he was more surprised, and _ terrified_, that his dad was there than Lars. How else could they have gotten there but Lars’ ship?

Steven, understandably, started to freak out. _ They were all here to rescue him, but they were walking right into the lion's den! _

...Huh, too bad Lion wasn't there too, haha-

He shook his head violently, trying to clear it. The lack of food and water was starting to make him feel loopy. He _ had _ to focus. Getting back on track, Steven frantically tried to think of what to do, he _ had _ to help them.

He ran over to the triangular, sealed door and pounded on it, hoping to draw attention to himself. It didn't open nor did anyone answer it. And without a gem, he highly doubted it ever would.

Steven gulped. Then the only way out was... Taking a deep breath, he picked up a shirt and looked to his tiny roommates, "Pebbles, please, build me a ladder."

He noticed some hesitating as they came out, making a mere step stool. He gripped the shirt tighter, "come on, _ please _! I want to help my family. They mean so much to me, I don't know what I'd do if they got hurt- because of me at that." 

The tiny rocks looked at each other unsurely for a brief moment, whispering so quietly that Steven couldn’t hear them.

With a breath of relief, he watched as the step stool turned into a ladder, going high enough to reach the bubbles. He eagerly climbed to the top then tied his shirt up as a makeshift bag, stuffing the bubbles in one by one, "don't worry guys, I'll get us home." 

The number he placed into the bag felt off, like one was missing. Looking over the ones left, he counted in his head and thought of who was left behind. 

And then it hit him.

_ Where was Bismuth? _Steven didn't remember her ever coming back to Earth, and she certainly wasn't here. Was she bubbled elsewhere? Perhaps she had found a way back to Earth and he _ just _ missed her while he was kidnapped. That had to be it.

The alternative was...

Once the last bubble was placed in, he tied the shirt tightly around him like a satchel and climbed back down to immediately dash over to the window. He could only hope. For now, he needed to focus on the ones he could save. His friends seemed to be holding their ground, though he knew it wouldn't be long before an annoyed Diamond would send a stronger gem to take them down.

He gave one last _'thank you'_ to the nervous pebbles before climbing out the window, and as the wind whipped at him- he immediately regretted it. The ground was _so_ _far down_, it made Steven's vision spin. Looking away he reassured himself, "you can't go back now. Your friends didn’t give up on you, so don't give up on them!" 

With that Steven began to climb down, his concentration heavily on not slipping on the smooth walls. Why is it always easier climbing up, but hell to get down?

His grip almost slipped when he heard a familiar cry. Steven's head whipped to look down and saw a gem roughly throw his dad into the hull of the ship.

"Dad!" He reached out without thinking, and felt the tower slip from his grasp. It felt like his form was peeling in slow motion, an insignificant sticker being removed from the towering pink walls.

And then, he screamed, falling, further and further with more and more intensity. This was it. He was going to die, he was really going to- Soft, assuring arms caught him, knocking his screams clear out of his lungs. Looking up brought his gaze in line with Pink's, seeing- _ disappointment_. It made Steven flinch. After not seeing his gem for so long, being the target of such a negative emotion was a little startling.

The Diamond landed softly with a flutter of his skirts and Steven braced himself as he parted his lips- only to be cut off by a cry from the crowd. It seemed to catch his attention, face flooding with momentary familiarity, though the confusion in his eyes implied he couldn't connect all the dots.

With a few swift leaps, Pink landed down in front of the little rebellion, the surrounding gems immediately making space for the two and snapping into salutes while the others were trying to take the intruders down. One was in the process of picking up Pediot as she screamed and kicked, biting at the other's arms.

"My Diamond, we-" an amethyst piped up, only to be shut down by Pink's glaring eyes.

"Stand down."

"But-"

"**_Stand down_ **." The gems looked at eachother, terror-struck by the firm order and retreated back from the small group.

Peridot was dropped from the arms of the much larger gem and quickly scrambled to her feet, "Steven! We came as soon as possible! I figured out the phone and everythi-” her jaw dropped as she looked between Steven and his blank-faced lookalike. “Is that your- your gem?"

"Steven…" Greg stared in bewilderment and awe at the two, leaning onto an equally gobsmacked Lars for support.

"There's _ two of them _ now?" Lars stressed, looking incredibly exhausted at the very idea. "You _ gotta _ stop springing this kind of stuff on me, man..."

Greg pushed off of Lars with a wince, tears welling up in his eyes, ready to overflow. With his hands outstretched to the two, he began to limp over to them for what had to be a hug. Before Steven could even attempt to reach out his arms in kind, Pink was taking a few steps back, obviously trying to keep distance between them. Greg halted in his tracks, confusion written all over his face, the question clear as day; why was his son- _ sons _?- trying to keep away from him?

"**_Leave_ ** **.**" Pink snapped. His expression didn't change, but it didn't need to, all the acidity was in his voice, shaking the ground, causing the group to wobble from their positions.

"We're not leaving, not this time!" Connie snapped right back, stomping her foot and firming her stance, "we're here to end this!"

"Connie, please-" Steven yelped, cut off when the gem’s arms constricted around him, holding him even closer. Judging by the way the hold bit into his skin, it would definitely leave a bruise.

"_You _ .” Pink's face contorted into an ugly snarl. “You're The _ Connie_." 

Most eyes turned towards 'The Connie' in bewilderment, Greg’s still planted firmly on his boy. Said girl blinked at the antagonistic and correct statement, taking a cautious step back as she raised her sword, looking to her human friend for answers.

"Uh, Steven...?"

Pink clicked his tongue in distaste, "_This _ is what you 'like'…?” his eyes ran over the girl with a disgusted sneer. “...Inferior to me in every aspect. Hardly suited for you, My Steven," he adjusted his hold on Steven to raise his hand up to her, forming a bubble around the girl. Slowly, his outstretched fingers squeezed into a fist, the bubble starting to shrink with it, Connie's eyes widened with the realization of her situation.

"Pink, stop!" Steven grabbed onto his Diamond frantically, eyes wide and pleading, as Connie began to silently try to slash her way through the barrier. But he didn’t relent, hand squeezing tighter and tighter, quickly depriving her of oxygen as she started to choke. "No- please, don't hurt her!”

His eyes darted back and forth between his captor and his friends, Lars trying to throw rocks to break the barrier while Peridot tried to find some kind of metal to pierce it with. No, _ no, _not Connie-

“I'll do anything- I’ll- I'll stay here as long as you want! I won't ask to leave, just _ please_, let her go, let _ them _ go-"

"_No! _ Steven, I'm not going to leave you here!" Greg denied, hardly in the position or health to be making such claims with how he was wobbling on his feet.

“Metal, metal, _ darn it _, where’s metal when you need it?!” the green gem searched for any bit of metal she could find, turning up with nothing.

“We- got this! Steven!” Lars huffed, throwing rock after rock at the bubble. “Damn it- Maybe I need to call over Fluorite-”

All the while, Connie struggled, dropping her sword as she was forced to her knees in the quickly closing bubble, visibly hacking, holding her throat.

Steven’s chest clenched as he watched all of them, scrambling, desperate, panicked, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. But they _ couldn’t _ get themselves out of it. They didn’t have the ability to. _ None _ of them did. They were all powerless.

Just like him.

“Shut _ up!” _ they all fell still with a sharp flinch at Steven’s cry, tears streaming down his face as he looked at each of their shocked faces. Connie clawed at the bubble, eyes wide and pleading as her face paled by each passing second. Steven had trouble breaking their visual connection to look to Pink’s furrowed brow of concentration instead.

“_Pink_, Pink please…” he whispered, raising a hand to caress his cheek, the lightest of touches. “Let her go, she’s-” he swallowed, quieted his voice further. “Inferior to you, n-not worth your time…”

Apparently, that was the right thing to say, the right action to take, because the gem’s hand loosened immediately as his softened gaze turned to Steven. The bubble popped with a ragged gasp from Connie as she slammed to the ground, the group quickly gathering around her to help her up. As Steven watched them, he could feel Pink watching _ him_.

“Thank you.” he whispered, and felt the other’s arms squeeze him in a much less violent manner.

Taking a breath of his own once Connie seemed shaken but stable, he began to fiddle with the knot of the makeshift satchel, fingers trembling as he did so. “I can… I can _ handle _ this, just…” they all looked to him as he managed to untie it, varied expressions of worry spread across their faces. “Please, just-”

He tried to get out of the Diamond's hold to deliver it himself, but the grip grew tight once more. Pink wasn’t going to budge. Instead, he held it out to them, breaking eye contact with the group, unable to hold it anymore. ”take this and _ go home." _

Steven felt Pink loosen his hold on him, effectively standing him upright, then gasped as the shirt-bag was ripped from his hand. He tried to reach for it, but an arm snaked around his waist, keeping him pinned to the other's side as he held the clothing far away from him.

"_Absolutely not. _" Pink snapped, squeezing Steven tighter the more he struggled.

"P-please! They don't deserve this!” he tried, doing his best to reach for them, to at least help _ them _ escape. “I don't want a daily reminder every time I look up that this is my fault. That- that if I hadn't-" Steven began to hiccup as more tears spilled out, his hands dropping to his sides in defeat.

Pink's hard gaze softened the more tears dripped down Steven's face. The human felt the grip slacken on his waist and noticed the Diamond's own eyes had started to fill with tears, sliding down his illuminated cheeks once they overflowed.

Steven blinked the tears away when the shirt was brought back in front of him. His hand shook nervously as he slowly reached for it, taking it back into his grip with caution.

"Stop crying." Pink used his now free hand to wipe the offending tears from his own face, "it doesn't suit you."

Steven held the makeshift bag closer to his body, "then... let me do this. _ Please. _ You don't need to use them to keep me here. I'll stay, just like I said I would, okay?" To reassure Pink, he leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to the other’s soft lips, leaving them glowing when he pulled away.

The Diamond blinked once, face entirely blank, but eyes full of shock, his thoughts conflicted within him. Kissing was supposedly bad- but the human initiated one himself. Though, that was only supposed to be with someone you love. Steven had already made it clear that wasn't how he felt- but he kissed him- did Steven love him? The conflicting orders began to corrupt the code, distorting it, warping it- and he wanted _ more_. 

Pink nodded, and Steven regretfully returned his gaze to his shocked friends and family. He did his best not to wince, to not shrink under their gazes, knowing what he just did didn’t make any sense and probably horrified them. But it had to be done, it was the best way to reel in Pink at the moment. It was all he _had_.

That’s right, they were all powerless.

But Steven was different.

He had an advantage.

He held out the bag, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks, giving them all a pointed look.

"Go on, take it."

Peridot, not shocked in place like the rest of the humans, cautiously stepped up to the two. Her hands softly took the bag into her own hold, her fingers lightly brushing against his. It was nice to feel a familiar touch, but the tense arm around his own told him Pink didn't feel the same way. 

Peridot yelped as she quickly retreated, taking the bag with her. Already knowing what he’d find, Steven still turned his head to see the death glare Pink was aiming at the group.

"W- well, if you're staying- then so am I!" Connie managed.

"M-me too," Greg agreed, and Steven wanted to _ scream _.

“I shall as well!” Peridot chimed in, her free hand shooting into the air. 

“...Is anyone going to say anything about him _ kissing himself _ oor-”

"_Please! _ " Steven pleaded, pulling at his hair, trying to get through to them, "I'm doing this for you! You don't have to worry about me, okay? I'll be safe, but I _ can't _ promise the same for you if you stay! So _ please _."

Connie's hard gaze softened after a moment, eyes lowering down to her sword, "...we promised Steven. We promised we'd fight this _ together_. I don't want to let anyone down anymore."

Steven wished more than anything to be out of Pink’s hold and in hers instead, hugging her tightly to him, to stroke her hair and tell her everything was going to be alright. Anything to take away the despair in her voice.

"You _ kept _your promise. You guys already helped me so much- seeing your faces gave me hope again. So... you can leave it to me now. Before you know it, everything is going to be fixed. Trust me, I’ll make sure of it!" 

The encouraging tone in his voice was quivering, it sounded almost forced even to his own ears. But he must have gotten through to them somehow, maybe the burning in his eyes made their postures sag with defeat and understanding, as much as they _ could _ understand what was going on in this situation.

Steven smiled softly, then motioned to the shirt, "take care of them, okay?"

Peridot's grip tightened as she sniffled, trying to hold back the tears, "o-of course!"

Steven felt his heart break piece by piece as his friends boarded the ship. Greg was the last one, stopping before entering it. His hand gripped over the edge of the door as he met his son’s eyes, looking baffled and pained by everyone’s acceptance.

"I- I _ can't _ leave you Steven- _ You're my son_! What kind of father would I be to leave my son stuck in space?!"

"Dad... You're the best dad I could ever ask for! And I don’t want to lose you… Besides! I need you to make sure Amethyst doesn't eat any of my stuff before I get back." Steven gave a teary wink and a thumbs up, his smile wavering at the edges.

Greg still seemed incredibly hesitant, but thankfully the others urged him into the ship. The last thing Steven saw of him was the worried, pinched expression he sent back one last time, before the doors slid closed as the ship’s engines roared to life.

Pink had stayed mostly calm the entire time- _ besides that outburst_\- and Steven was grateful. Though, with that everlasting grip on his sore form, Steven already knew this was going to have to be paid back in full, tenfold. Though. With what, Steven had yet to figure out.

As the ship lifted up, he could see some of his friends peering out the window, all crying or watching him forlornly. Connie gave a small wave, and Steven waved back.

When Pink finally spoke, Steven’s blood ran cold, "When the ship is high enough, shoot it down."

Steven felt his heart stop, his hand freezing mid-wave.

"Yes, my Diamond!" exclaimed a gem, straightening up their stance and starting to gather some troops from the large group.

"W-WAIT!" Steven screamed out, grabbing onto the Diamond’s front in frantic desperation.

Pink held up a hand, halting the group of gems in an instant. His eyes snaked down to Steven, his gaze expectant.

"Go on. You must have something important you need to say, if you’re interrupting me so readily." Pink allowed, belittling Steven with his saccharine tone.

"I'm- I'm sorry."

"For?" 

"F- for leaving the room and for causing you so much trouble!"

"_And so~_?"

"So…?" Steven tried to think of what the other was implying, but his mind was drawing a blank. What was he trying to get from him…? Was he trying to get him to _ do _ something? At a loss, he watched as the Diamond tapped his own lips, a smile growing when Steven’s own parted in shock. Dread washed over him as an irate flush took over his cheeks. He shouldn’t have kissed him before-

"Ah- are you _ kidding _ me?? You're going to-"

Steven nearly choked when Pink’s eyes snapped back to the waiting gems. No, no, _ no- _

"Are the weapons-" Steven swallowed the rest of Pink’s words as he pulled him into a full kiss, lips fitting together with a sickening kind of perfection. It was the only way, the _ only way _\- It was sloppy, uncoordinated in all its desperation, but still passed as a kiss at its roots. Pink didn’t seem to mind at all by the way he held the organic closer, moved in further, deepening it and working against Steven’s lips with startling passion. The human squeaked as he felt something warm and wet brushing against them teasingly. It was different than the soft kiss from before, it felt…

Breaking the kiss with a soft _ smack _ , Steven gasped for air as Pink hoisted him back up into his arms, addressing his soldiers, "Stand down. Orders are dismissed. Let the ship leave. But if they come again, _ do your jobs." _

With that warning, Pink walked them through the parting crowd back towards his tower, practically skipping through the air to lift them to the windowsill. It seemed that he didn’t want to go through the trouble of walking through the palace to get there.

Hopping down from the sill once they arrived, he released Steven once they glided safely to the floor, taking his time to drag his eyes up and down the human. And his new attire.

Steven couldn't help but blush, hadn’t been able to _stop_ blushing since that kiss. He hugged himself to hide even though there really wasn't much showing. The look just… _ravaged_ _him_. Just like the kiss had. It left him feeling horribly exposed, like the other could see far deeper than he ever wanted him to be able to.

"You look nice." Pink cooed pleasantly, leaning in to give Steven yet _ another _ kiss, quicker than he could react before stepping away from the balcony and farther into the room, "as wonderful as my Steven should look."

The human watched as the pink form leapt onto the bed the pebbles had made for him, the Diamond settling elegantly onto his side with a curious look aimed the human’s way.

Steven stood on the balcony, uncertain what the other expected him to do. The Diamond remained silent, expression going blank as he stared instead of offering anything worthwhile.

Rubbing his arm self consciously, Steven finally got his legs to move and made his way to Pink, sitting down on the corner edge of the bed.

"At least… at least my friends are safe," Steven sighed to himself, falling back onto the bed, staring up at the now empty ceiling. He was exhausted...

There was some rustling and then a pink face blocked his view. Steven blinked, looking up into those diamond shaped pupils, "what?" 

"You feel…” Pink tilted his head. “weak." 

"Well, thanks for noticing and shoving that into my face. Sorry I'm not raw power lik-" Steven paused when he felt a hand on his forehead and noticed the perplexed look on Pink's face. 

"I... don't understand."

Steven raised an eyebrow. "Don't understand what-!" and promptly flustered when his stomach furiously grumbled. Pink flinched at the gutteral utterance, performing a quick scan of the room. Despite his predicament, a small laugh found its way out of Steven. "Aha, no, nothing’s wrong! I'm just really, _ really _ hungry."

"Hungry…?” Pink stared, uncomprehending for a moment, before something seemed to register in his gaze. “Oh, that Pearl did mention that." Pink glanced up to the ceiling, where his friends’ gems once floated.

"'That Pearl'- Y-you talked to _ Pearl _??" Steven pushed himself up into a sitting position, nearly nose to nose with Pink as the other moved back to sit on his knees.

"Yes." Pink confirmed, and said nothing else as an explanation. As if that was all Steven needed to know.

"W-well, what happened?" Steven grabbed onto Pink's hand, giving it a squeeze to encourage the other to _ talk _.

"I asked her about you."

"Me?" he paused. “Then why didn’t you know my name?”

Pink blinked. “Your name?”

“Yeah- Pearl must have said my name at some point. If you were talking about me, it must have come up…”

This seemed to give Pink pause for an extended moment, before recognition lit up his eyes once more. “Yes, it may have. But it wasn’t the information I needed at the time. What I needed was information on how to take care of an organic, not a ‘Steven’,” he explained himself, expression tingeing something thoughtful. “I only dematerialized her form because she kept derailing the subject. Similar to how you have been actually... though not as cute-" 

A sharp crack rang through the large room, almost echoing with its intensity. Steven’s hand hung in the air, stinging from how hard it had struck across Pink’s cheek.

With wide eyes, Steven immediately drew back the moment he realized what he’d done, shocked by his own actions. His rage was replaced with fear, filling up his entire being, "I- I-" he trembled, grabbing onto his own face nervously, scratching and clawing at the skin of his cheeks anxiously, unsure of how Pink would react. 

He seemed unfazed however, completely unaffected as his pink eyes scanned over the terrified human.

"Cease that." Pink grabbed Steven's hands, pulling them from his face. He interlaced their fingers as he pulled Steven close to him again, "your heart is beating so fast, for no reason. Calm down."

"You're- you're not going to bubble me, or- or-"

"For what?" Pink tilted his head.

"Because I- I hit you!" Steven grimaced, preparing for something to happen, for him to be punished. Instead the pink being laughed, light and airy, like the very thought of being hit by him was inconsequential.

"You act as though it hurt me," Pink giggled, eyes alight with amusement. "Even if it did, I wouldn’t care. Besides, I love seeing you react~” he gently swayed their hands together between them. “How _ you _ feel is always bound to be more interesting than how _ I…' _feel'."

"...Well, I _feel_ _angry_, _frustrated-_ and- and _hungry_," Steven lowered his head.

"Hm~ _ That's _ what this is? What hunger causes?" Pink mused, sounding condescending as he brought one of Steven's hands to his own pink face, rubbing his cheek against the back of it like a cat marking its territory, "understood, this note has been added to the database." 

‘Database…?’ Steven thought with a furrow of his brows. He would ask about that later.

"How many notes do you have exactly?" Steven questioned, but Pink merely hummed in response. The human supposed there must've been a lot the two didn't know about each other, and with their current situation, Steven knew he'd have a long time to figure him out. Then maybe they'd be close enough to fuse into one full being again?

Before Steven could ask anymore questions, Pink yanked him against his chest, his strength giving the human little room to struggle or resist. Limbs wrapped around the human as the gem pulled him down to the bed, effectively cuddling him like a precious stuffed animal.

"Shut your eyes, I know you're ‘tired’." 

Having his face shoved flush to Pink’s chest, it was easy for Steven to feel the vibrations that resulted when the gem spoke. It tingled in a not _ entirely _ unpleasant way, Steven was regretful to admit.

"Not really..." he denied with an uncomfortable wriggle.

"Nonsense.” Pink dismissed, Steven’s blush growing on his cheeks when he was pulled impossibly closer. “I can _ feel _ it." 

"You probably feel a lot of things you still can't understand."

There was a bit of silence, then, the other spoke with the click of his tongue, "I don't like that you're right."

"Well... I can teach you, if you’d like? We could start right now," Steven offered, managing to pull his head from the other's chest- only to be shoved right back into it with a soft ‘mmf’!

"No. Not right now. You interrupted me in the middle of ordering my troops, and I just want you to shut down for a bit. When you reboot, you'll have food."

Steven couldn't help but laugh at that full-heartedly, enjoying the slight warmth between them, "you talk like I'm a robot or something."

"I do?"

"Ah, I'll explain more later. I'll go to _ sleep, _if it means food." 

"Sleep...?"

"Yeah, add that one to your database." Steven teased and blinked as he heard a somewhat innocent sounding laugh, a laugh he could recognize. The familiarity washed over him, leaving the pleasant feeling of hope. 

As he began to drift off, he couldn’t help but feel that the room had gotten a little brighter within Pink’s firm, glowing embrace.

Perhaps he was still in there, Steven thought, maybe Pink wasn't too far gone after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hulloooo, I'm back, with a new chapter!!  
I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> The first art was done by yours truly. (Back at it with a new style)
> 
> The last two art pieces were done by my wonderful beta, Laddinger. God bless!

Steven's eyes snapped open at the feeling of something sharp  _ punching through his ears. _ His hands shot up to pull off whatever was ripping through his flesh, only to have his wrists grasped and his path halted. As he fought against them, he became aware of his surroundings again, of the pinning weight straddling his waist- and just who that weight belonged to.

Steven focused the best glare he could muster on the culprit, one that, he was sure, could rival Yellow Diamond's. 

"What did you  _ do _ ?" Steven hissed, accusatory as he moved his head away from the unblinking gaze above him. There was weight on his ears now, the soft sound of jangling faint. Wait a minute- “D- did you just  _ pierce my ears _ ??" Apparently the piercings from his time at the Zoo didn’t take.

Pink hummed, dipping his head down from his looming position to swipe his tongue over the new piercing, making Steven jerk. “Ugh- hey-” he could hear and feel the wet slide as the other swirled his tongue over and around the stud, sending a hot flush to the organic’s cheeks. Not good-

"W-woah wait!" The human sputtered, trying to buck Pink off of him, but he only succeeded in bringing his hips up into a grind against the other, sending a jolt of life to his crotch.

Pink and Steven froze in unison, the former pulling his face away enough to align their lines of sight, eyes wide and full of interest. Steven bristled.

_ Oh no _ -

"Note has been added to the database."

"Delete-  _ DELETE IT!" _ Steven screeched, once again fighting against Pink’s unwavering hold. He was halted almost immediately by the grind of Pink’s hips, forcing a hitched gasp from his reluctant lips.

"Command denied," Pink leaned back down and gave his other ear the same tongue bath treatment, earning discomforted noises from his counterpart. What was he going to  _ do _ ? He was so close, had him pressed against the bed, was tongueing at his ear so intensely- was moving off him entirely. Oh. Well that was a surprise.

Quickly sitting up and closing his legs to hide his shame, he felt at his ears to assess the damage. Rounded, smooth studs in the front and back, dangling, almost weightless tear drop shapes… the earrings felt eerily similar to the ones he and the Zoomans had worn.

"Why…?"

"So you can travel around the Palace.” reaching forward, Pink seemed to ignore how Steven tried to lean away, taking one of the earrings in hand to fiddle with it. “This is a gem-abled world. You wouldn’t be able to open a single door without them."

Right, when he’d tried to leave the room, the door remained unresponsive… But wait.

"So... you’re giving me the power to activate anything?"

"Yes."

_ Why? _

"You aren't scared of me trying to escape?" Steven blinked at his own question. Did he  _ really _ just ask that?? Nevermind why Pink was fine with him being able to move freely,  _ why _ was he self sabotaging his best chance at escaping? "Er, I mean-"

Releasing the earring, a gloved hand raised, calling for silence, "I trust you," Pink provided, lowering it, "besides, I'm sure you know that if you leave, I'll get  _ angry… _ and neither of us want that."

Steven was speechless, terrified that he couldn't even assure himself that Pink  _ wouldn't _ go on a world destroying rampage if he tried to escape. It left a sour taste in his mouth and a horrible feeling in his gut. If he tried to leave… what would happen to the gems here? The Pebbles? He brought a hand to his stomach, feeling queasy with the thought of it, his insides giving a low grumble of protest.

"Oh, I didn't forget," Pink clapped his hands, signaling the walls to shift and expose some trees bearing fruit right beside the bed, "you must be starving~" 

Leaning over, he plucked what looked to be a pink apple off of one of the branches, "Blue informed me about the zoo, and how they were experts on taking care of organics like you."

Steven cringed at that. 

_ They really weren’t that different now, _ he thought.  _ A captive creature, a pet to be doted and fawned over.  _

Perhaps this was punishment for not getting them all out of there when he should have, even if it was near impossible, he could’ve...

He blinked out of his thoughts when a pink face slid in front of his own, "My Steven, you seem distant. Please, eat."

Taking hold of the fruit, Steven stared blankly at it. For some reason, he didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

Pink, seemingly unhappy with Steven's reluctance to eat, took the fruit and climbed back into Steven's lap. The organic squirmed a bit, trying to protest, but a sharp glare from the Diamond made all struggling stop.

Raising the fruit to his mouth, Pink took a bite and hummed in approval before leaning down to take hold of Steven's face and force a kiss onto him. His protests fired right back up, but Pink was having none of it. Holding tightly onto Steven’s jaw with thumb and index finger, he forced it open with a squeeze to transfer the piece of fruit into the other's mouth- with his tongue. He didn’t retreat until Steven swallowed the soft, succulent food.

He gagged on instinct the moment the other pulled back. "Ugh,  _ Pink! _ I can eat on my own!" Steven coughed, wiping at his mouth, eyebrows furrowing at the strange, artificial strawberry aftertaste that lingered underneath the overwhelming sweet flavor of the fruit.

"Obviously not," Pink stared down at the human, unamused.

Steven grumbled, reaching for the fruit. "Fine, hand it over."

Rather than relinquishing the fruit, the Diamond raised it up and away from his reach. "No, perhaps you need help to eat."

"I'll eat, okay?! Please, I'm sorry!" His tone was anything but, affronted, offended. He wanted to keep  _ some _ dignity. He could feed himself, damn it!

Pink stared into his eyes, looking for a single crack in his confidence, but Steven held strong, staring right back, palm open and demanding.

A sigh signified the human’s win, the apple being placed back into his hand. Steven took a satisfying bite of it, savoring how it seemed to lessen his thirst and started to abate his hunger. Just like the fruit, his victory was sweet. He didn’t have to worry about those soft lips moving on his own, or that warm, wet, strawberry-enriched tongue invading his-.

Steven blinked at his own thoughts, feeling a little disgusted with himself, definitely mortified. First the weird feeling when Pink was licking his new piercings, then the accidental and embarrassingly brain circuiting grinding, now even his internal dialogue was turning against him?? He was just trying to eat! Why was his body acting like this? Maybe Pink's weird crush was doing something to him,  _ maybe even rubbing off on him.  _

He needed to clear his head.

"Steven?"

Shoving the fruit back into his mouth, he ravenously devoured it as an excuse to not say anything, to distract himself. The Diamond in his lap gave another pleased hum, his arms wrapping loosely around Steven's shoulders as he tore into the juicy fruit.

"You are such a treasure, My Steven~ I dislike leaving you alone..." he voiced conversationally, clicking his tongue at the very thought, "How about today you come with me? The meetings are tedious, but with you there, I could sit for years without getting bored."

That got Steven's attention again. Attending a meeting? Would the Diamonds be there? What exactly do they talk about- would he be able to speak to them? Maybe reason with them? 

No- No one would listen to him without a gem- 

_ But he could at least try. _

“Okay, sure. I’ll come.”

Pink chuckled. “Oh Steven, you speak as though your attendance was optional~” Pink smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek despite Steven’s soured glower. “So silly~” moving off his lap, the gem scooped Steven up into his arms instead. 

The organic huffed, but chose to continue to finish his food rather than argue. He allowed Pink to carry him without complaint, snatching another fruit on their way out. 

As they made their way through the Palace, Steven couldn’t help but shrink under the judging stares of gems as they walked past. He could tell what they must be thinking.

_ A disgusting organic, with a Diamond of all things _ . It was disgraceful. He wiped his wet mouth self consciously. While he knew he shouldn’t have cared, the knowledge that whatever was going on between him and Pink was anything but normal seemed to give their judgements weight.

It was enough to make him cover his face as he continued to eat, too deprived of food to stop. He knew he would have to get over it eventually. This was going to be his life for the next… who knew how long? But for now, Steven chose to wallow in his own self pity.

He felt Pink shift his hold on him, “If you are so bothered by everyone, should I shatter them?”

Steven pulled his arm from his face in a panic, insecurities gone in the face of such absentminded violence, “N- no! No shattering, ever, okay? Especially not for me…! Promise?”

The Diamond came to a stop and stared at the human in his arms, “...I can’t promise that.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Steven nodded. He couldn’t expect much from Pink. He’d hardly had a chance to sway him yet... “Okay... Then, at least let me walk? That would help me feel better.”

After a moment of silence, Pink reluctantly placed Steven onto his feet. The human hardly had any time to rejoice the small freedom before his hand was grabbed. He felt gloved fingers intertwine with his bare ones. Hand holding seemed unnecessary and childish, but Steven wasn’t going to complain, this was already miles better than being carried around like a stuffed toy. Or a lap dog.

In fact, in some respect, Pink’s constant need for some kind of physical contact was…  _ cute? _

_ Ugh, those thoughts again? _

Pink started his stride again, pulling Steven along as he went. The human’s feet stumbled about before finally catching up to Pink’s pace- which was unnecessarily fast.

“H- hey, slow down a bit?” Steven nervously chuckled, trying to keep up.

The other looked over his shoulder, slight annoyance in his eyes, “Should I just carry you again? If we go any slower, we’ll be late. I’m already compensating for your organic speed.”

“You have me practically jogging!” 

“Jogging is a form of fast walking.”

“ _ Pink _ ...”

A sigh was heard from the other, and Steven felt Pink slow down to where he was only kind of fast walking to keep up. Steven felt himself smiling at that. Pink was accommodating for him. Thinking about it, he’d been doing that since he’d brought Steven there. Not in the most conventional way, certainly not in the  _ healthiest _ way, but he seemed to be trying to match his literal and metaphorical pace to the best of his ability.

“...Thanks.”

Looking around, Steven took in his surroundings. He hadn’t really had much time to do so before. He and Pearl were always running around, going to each Diamond’s sanctuary to plead his case, but he never really spent the time to appreciate Homeworld for its architecture. Crystal-like structures stood tall and proud in various colors, glittering among the stars. The art on the walls of buildings told various stories, and Steven had to remind himself that some of these structures were…  _ alive. _

He felt sorry for the gems that were objects and pieces of buildings, and wondered if they wanted to be freed at all. It was hard to tell if they didn’t like what they were, so he could only speculate how they felt. Surely they didn’t want to keep that same pose and expression for the next eternity...

Steven looked ahead once more, seeing that they were now nearing two large doors with the familiar Diamond crest adorning it. The two Jaspers flanking either side of the entrance stood at attention at the sight of Pink, giving their salute once they had opened the doors.

Pink paid them no mind, continuing his stride into the large room while Steven spared a quick wave before he was pulled along to a small pink throne.

“You’re late, Pink,” an annoyed tone echoed through the room, owned by none other than Yellow Diamond.

“I’m aware.” Pink shot back. Picking Steven back up, he leapt up to the throne, crossing his legs as he floated elegantly onto the seat and the human settled in his lap.

“And you brought your pet.. _ .” _ Blue Diamond chided, leaning back on her throne as her fingertips delicately pressed to her cheek. She tutted softly. “White is going to be unhappy...” 

“Then let her be,” he grumbled, clutching Steven closer to him and earning a wriggle, “I can bring him where I want.”

“It would have been more appropriate to bring your Pearl, or at least leave him with her.” 

Steven looked at Pink, confusion spreading across his face. Since when did he have a Pearl? He hadn’t seen anyone waiting on Pink since they found each other, “Pink, you actually have a Pearl?”

“Yes.”

“Stop giving such short answers. You  _ know  _ I want to know more,” he scolded Pink under his breath, not wanting the Diamonds to glare at him more than they already were. This only earned a hum from his makeshift seat.

“A perfectly good Pearl that is being wasted. Where did you leave her  _ this time?” _ Yellow huffed, her chin resting in her hand.

“Somewhere,” Pink mused, burying his face into Steven’s neck as a way to avoid more questions. What, was Steven a shield now?

Steven was ready to push Pink away to go find that poor Pearl himself, check to make sure she was alright, maybe get some info on his unstable half- White Diamond entering the room in all her glittering glory cut the idea right out of his head. Not because of  _ her _ presence, but the unfamiliar, trailing form of a pearl that definitely hadn’t belonged to his mom. As far as he was aware of, anyway. Could that mean…?

“Ah, Starlight,  _ really _ ? You brought the organic?” Her tone was tight, the disapproval obvious even through her smile.

“I don’t see the problem.” Pink lifted his head slightly, and Steven assumed he only needed to show half his face to send her a mineral-chilling glare. He could feel the faint scowl pressed against his skull. “He’s not doing anything to bother anyone. So go on, let’s get this over with.”

White narrowed her eyes, hands clasping together, “...Right, of course. To resume where we left off since  _ someone _ decided to run off in the middle of discussion…” White drawled on, her words about other colonies, gems they needed more of, yada, yada, yada... It was dry and long winded, and while Steven felt like he should be paying attention, Pink was right. It was  _ boring _ .

Honestly, It was probably safe to assume Pink wasn’t even listening, his face now buried back into the crook of his neck.

Steven would have probably started to fall asleep if it weren’t for those wandering and curious hands Pink sported. It started innocent at first, a hand on his knee, fingers gently kneading at the bone there. Then slowly, it slid up towards his thigh, pressing idly into flesh with a little more force than necessary. Higher and higher it climbed, and the further it got, the more his thoughts began to sink into territory he sorely didn’t want to think about.

Steven had to take hold of that hand when it reached mid thigh, keeping it from going any further. He felt like a wife trying to keep their husband tame when all the other wanted to do was be flirty.

" _ Not here, Pink." _ Steven hissed in a whisper, and tried not to worry about how he said ‘not here’ instead of ‘stop’. The meeting may be sleep inducing, but he needed to be focused- plus, making a scene just wasn’t an option. Besides, it wasn’t as if he could just yell at the Diamonds’ beloved Pink and still win their favor.

A kiss was placed compliantly on his neck and the hand stayed put, the thumb of it massaging small lazy circles into his thigh.

Steven turned his attention back to the Diamonds, trying to concentrate, to see if any of the information being traded could help him get  _ out _ of here, or at the very least, give him updates on what was going on beyond Homeworld. But, the ever circling thumb, the random, light squeezes kept pulling him away. The constant, casual movements wouldn’t allow him to get that hand out of his mind, or how close it was to…

To his horror, the hand moved again and this time, it  _ cupped _ him, right over the seam of his shorts. The tingling pleasure pulled a moaning yelp out of Steven, Pink’s fingers twitching in response. All the Diamonds ceased their chatter and looked at the two smaller beings, watching as the human struggled against the pink Diamond's hold.

Pink was relentless, uncaring of the three sets of eyes on them, grinding his palm against that one spot, firmly, mischievously, obviously curious to see how else Steven would react. Steven felt the friction pool heat in between his legs, a certain reaction rearing its ugly head. He felt violated with this knowledge,  _ disgusted _ and... slightly…

"Pink! Get your organic under control," White scolded, her fingers digging into the armrests of her throne.

To Steven's relief, the hand moved away, settling on his inner thigh to pull and knead there instead. Were his hands restless now…? "Continue."

"I swear Pink, it’s as though you don't even care! You've always fooled around instead of attending to your duties, and  _ now _ you're worse than ever with that- that-"

"I think that's more than enough, Yellow. Pink knows how to behave now, and to keep his organic quiet." White interrupted, conveniently so, as said organic had felt Pink pull away from him, his fingers digging into his thigh in a way that spoke of  _ fury. _

Acting quickly, Steven took hold of his face and turned it back to him, taking in the hot, blank stare that had to have been aimed at Yellow. When their eyes locked, it was baffling how the hateful look melted almost immediately.

"Of course, White. He won't interrupt again~" Pink smiled, calm once more as he moved in to place a kiss against the other’s mouth. It was soft and quick, but still left Steven feeling exposed to the other room’s occupants.

White and Yellow looked away, obviously trying to ignore the affectionate action. Steven wondered if they even knew what kissing was, but was sure they must have, since Pink seemed to. Blue on the other hand hummed pleasantly, seemingly fine. If he didn’t know any better, she seemed _ happy _ with the affectionate display.

“Speaking of organics, what are we doing with the cluster on Earth? Yellow, Blue, I thought you were going to reactivate it, why haven’t I heard any word of it?”

“Pink stopped us before we could, we never got the chance to do anything. I doubt we would want to touch it. It fought  _ against _ us,” Yellow spoke up. The wrestling match had been awe inspiring, even thinking back on it now made Steven quirk a slight smile.

“The point of it was to form and destroy the Earth. It’s so simple, yet you couldn’t even accomplish that on your way back?” White snipped, stating it like she wasn’t talking about a planet with inhabitants on it. About his  _ home _ .

“There were complications, White.” Blue defended gently, her brows furrowing slightly.

“ _ Complications?  _ All _ I’m _ hearing are excuses.” she tapped a finger on her arm rest, displeasure seeping into her features, the other Diamonds’ shoulders hunching slightly. “We have Pink, he’s behaving, what’s stopping us from just  _ taking  _ the resources now? Why don’t we just get it over with-”

“Why don’t you leave the Earth alone?!” Steven burst out, unable to hold in his voice any longer. All three leaders’ heads snapped in his direction, making him flinch back into Pink’s chest.

“ _ Excuse me? _ Pink, I said to keep your pet quiet.”

“I'm not a pet…” Steven found himself trailing off when he felt Pink’s stare bore into him from behind, almost like a warning.

This was ridiculous. He  _ needed _ to speak up. That was his home they were talking about. It’s where all his friends and family were. If he had to be annoying and scream all day to protect them, he would do it without a second thought, because he knew they would do the same. Even if it meant being killed-

“I want to leave Earth alone.” Steven blinked in surprise at Pink’s statement. 

“What did you say?” White tilted her head, tone light as if she hadn’t heard him.

“I  _ said _ ,  **I WA** -”

“I  _ heard _ you, Starlight, you don’t need to yell... Just, why?”

Pink leaned back onto Steven with a huff, who was rubbing his ears from the cut off scream, “I shouldn’t have to say why. It’s  _ my _ colony. I can do what I want with it.”

“ _ I  _ gave permission to Yellow and Blue to give you that colony to make more kindergartens-” 

“And now I want to keep it how it is."

"For what purpose? To  _ waste _ valuable materials? Pink-"

"I said, I  _ want _ to keep it how it is," Pink growled, setting Steven beside him to stand and glare down White. Her lips pursed as his hands curled into fists.

"Well-” 

_"I _should get to choose what happens to **_MY _**colony." Pink stomped his foot, shaking the room and cracking the throne. While the Diamonds only seemed unamused, Steven squeaked, frozen still from rising fear. _Don’t let the throne crumble, don’t let the throne crumble-_

_ _

"Pink, this tantrum is unacceptable-"

"I  **don't** -" Pink's words ceased when Steven wrapped his trembling arms around him in a tight hug from behind. The human could feel the other’s seething anger cool and seep out of him in the way his shoulders untensed. "Leave Earth alone, and I won't bring my Steven to another meeting."

“That is hardly a fair deal.” Yellow scoffed.

“Fine, if it will cease this ridiculous tantrum...." White sighed. "Just know you are  _ pushing _ the line, Pink.  _ I won’t always be so generous.” _

“Then, I suppose that ends our meeting,” Pink picked Steven back up into his arms before leaping off the now cracked throne. Spotting the confused glance Yellow and Blue shot each other as White rubbed her temples, he allowed himself to once again feel victorious. Steven couldn’t be more grateful towards Pink- even towards  _ White _ . He wouldn’t have to worry about the fate of the Earth or its inhabitants being invaded. Now, all he had to worry about was his  _ own _ fate.

“This is… unfortunate.” Pink spoke up as they exited the room, “I can’t bring you with me anymore.”

“I would miss all the meetings in the world if it means Earth stays safe.” Steven sighed in relief, hardly heartbroken over being banned. The Earth was safe, that’s what mattered. Besides, he doubted any future meetings would be worth the extra nap.

“But who is going to take care of you?”

“Pink, I’m not a little kid, I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t want you to stay _ alone  _ when I’m gone.”

His recent escape definitely had something to do with that...

Steven’s eyes lit up with an idea, “How about your Pearl?”

“She’s bothersome-”

“Oh come on, don’t say that. I’m sure she's sweet! I hate to think that you’ve just left her standing in one spot, that’s too cruel.”

After a pause, Pink shook his head, "no, I'll think of something else.”

"What? Why-"

"No is the final answer."

Steven opened his mouth to protest further, but the glare Pink shot him made it snap closed. He was sure that look meant there would be no further discussion on the matter. It was a look of strict finality. 

_ Still, why doesn’t he want her around? Is it really just because she’s ‘bothersome’...? _

The other’s lack of interest in the Pearl was concerning. Yellow asked where he had left her ‘this time’... Did Pink leave her in dangerous locations? Did he do it  _ on purpose _ ?

Whatever the true reason was, it was clear he wasn’t going to get a hint any time soon.

The rest of their trip back to the room was traveled in silence, Steven’s arms crossed over his chest as he sat in Pink’s. He knew he was effectively pouting, trying to be passive-aggressive in the tight seal of his lips. There wasn’t much else he could do against the other, except try to make him feel just the teeniest bit guilty in shooting him down so quickly.

Not that it seemed to have any effect on the impassive gem.

_ Typical _ . 

But now that he was thinking about the Pearl, and Pink’s dismissive nature, he had to wonder… Is that how he treated  _ everyone _ ? Like they were disposable? Like they didn’t matter? He hadn’t been around Pink long, but he knew the only time he really seemed ‘happy’ or ‘kind’ was when...

Once they arrived at their destination, Pink placed Steven onto the bed before sitting down beside him. The quiet between them continued, their knees touching.

“...Well?”

Steven saw Pink turn his head towards him out of the corner of his eye.

“Yes?” Steven hugs himself a little tighter at the short reply.

“Aren’t you going to  _ say _ anything?” he griped, shifting in place. “I’ve been silent for a while now, aren’t you going to- I don’t know,  _ demand _ I speak or something? Or- throw a tantrum about it?”

“Weren’t you being silent for a reason?”

_ Seriously...? _

The organic gritted his teeth, irritation bubbling its way to the surface as he glared at the floor.

“Why do you care so much? You’ve captured me, made me your prisoner- But treat me better than everyone else… It’s like…” he struggled for a moment, trying to piece his reasoning together. “Like… You don’t  _ care _ about anyone’s feelings but mine.”

“I don’t.”

“But  _ why _ ?” Steven stressed, finally looking up from the ground at that wide eyed stare.

"Your feelings are the only ones that matter." Pink answers simply, like so many of his answers had been up to that point. 

"Yeah but- I'm not the only one in the world, you should at least  _ try _ to open up to someone else.” Steven put a little distance between them, turning to face him fully before crossing his legs. The other followed suit, mimicking the position.

The other’s hyper focus on him had been obvious since the beginning, but coming to the realization that it ran this deep was… unnerving.

“Relationships are... fickle. It’s more efficient to not form a connection with another being. There is less to worry about that way…” Pink hunched over as he placed his elbows on his thighs, gaze directing away from the other to instead look down between their knees. A new, melancholic emotion had slipped onto his face, one Steven hadn’t seen him express before. But he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it really meant.

_ If connections make things less efficient then... _

Cautiously, Steven reached out, placing his hand on Pink’s arm as he took in the slight furrow of his forehead, “then... what is this?”

“A contradiction,” Pink lifted his gaze, eyes now locked on Steven again as words continued to spill from his lips, “an obsession, a want, a  _ need.” _

_ _

Steven blinked, pulling his hand back, only to have it snatched by the other, hold tight and unwavering.

“There’s no other being in the entire universe that can affect me the way you do. That’s why only  _ you  _ matter to me.”

Steven had to break eye contact, the other’s eyes burning with a passion the human didn’t even know the gem could express facially, “That’s… a little weird…” he managed with a dry swallow. “Considering we’re the same person-” he shook his head with a humorless laugh, mocking their situation. “What am I even saying? This  _ whole thing _ has been  _ SUPER _ weird.”

His eyes darted back when he felt the bed shift in weight, the Diamond now on his knees in front of him, both hands clasping one of Steven’s. His gaze was intense again, with a certain kind of purpose, of seriousness like he was trying to convey something.

“My Steven, how many times do I have to say it?  _ We are two different people.” _

Steven’s eyebrows furrowed at that. The other’s continued insistence that they weren’t the same person was getting old. Of  _ course _ they were,  _ they were Steven.  _ Maybe Pink didn’t see that right now, but the human was determined to convince him. He  _ had _ to. They needed to get back together. If they just became one again...

“Pink, you have to remember us at least a little bit...?” the one hand in Pink’s gave a squeeze, expression cautious as he tried to read that unreadable face. “Who we are  _ together...?” _

It was Pink’s turn to furrow his brows, looking displeased, but not angered by the other’s statement.

_ “ _ I know who _ we _ were, Steven. _ ” _

The human paused at this conflicting information, trying to comprehend it. If he already knew, then why wasn’t he trying to fuse with him? Why did he keep insisting they weren’t? He said ‘were’ as if it was in the past, as if they wouldn’t ever  _ be _ what they truly are ever again. The very thought had Steven’s chest and throat clenching with anxiety.

“I just don’t know  _ you.” _ Pink moved in closer, their faces mere inches apart, Steven trying not to let his lip tremble with nerves. “I want to though. Before, I was lost in that person, I don’t even think I had much of a consciousness in any of it. But I know I felt things, things that  _ you  _ make me feel-  _ amazing  _ things _ ,  _ Steven.  _ Your _ amazing things.  _ You _ are amazing."

Pink brought their combined hands to his mouth, and Steven felt his lips trail over his knuckles as their eyes remained locked. His heart only ran faster in his chest, something else making his throat constrict. His eyes darted to those lips, just like his own, which were apparently soft and warm, plush, pliable...

“I don’t want that to go away yet. I want to  _ savor _ you,  _ explore _ you,  _ love _ you. I…” their hands lowered between them, Pink dipping in just a tad closer, so that their lips ghosted over one another. It drew a near silent gasp from Steven’s mouth, his eyes growing almost as wide as his counterpart’s. “want to get to know  _ you.” _

The other’s words seemed to echo in his brain, tingles and sparks shooting off from where their lips had touched. They had kissed before, but it had never felt like… that. Like warmth and affection was seeping into him, making him flush and tremble with the power of it. Pink had said he wanted to  _ love _ him, to get to know him. But shouldn’t Pink know him already? And shouldn’t  _ Steven _ know Pink? They had been together for so long. They were one person, always had been. And yet neither of them knew anything about the other beyond the surface level.

Steven’s eyes grew to saucers as realization struck, heart fluttering.  _ Of course.  _ Why hadn’t he thought of that before? Fusions were comprised of  _ two separate people.  _ Since they were fused since the beginning of his existence, they never got the chance to be their own person, so Steven didn’t even think to apply that rule to _ himself.  _ He never thought he would  _ have _ to.

But they had both spent time apart, had spent time getting used to new environments-  _ Adapting _ . Pink may have taken the lead in heading towards his own identity, but Steven would be lying if being without his gem half hadn’t changed him. At least a bit. At least enough to confuse his other half.

Gripping onto one of Pink’s hands, Steven slowly nodded, biting his bottom lip as his thumb rubbed over one of the other’s

“Okay, then... let’s… get to know each other.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm back and alive y'all!  
I apologize for the long wait, with New Years and my vacation out of the country, I didn't have much time to write, so now I present you with this 9.3K beast just for the ones who have waited so patiently.  
Thank you for all the support and lovely comments while I was away!  
A quick note however, I have gotten a few comments that weren't really nice and I'm going to say here that I'm no longer going to respond to those kinds of comments anymore. Please respect me and my personal time that I take between each chapter. Rudeness only prolongs my next update and dwindles my motivation to write.  
Now, time to make the mature rating work for its money!  
And as always, beta'd by the lovely Ladd! you're the best!

_ "Let's get to know each other." _

It was a fairly easy statement to make, however, Pink was making the actual process much more difficult than it needed to be.

"Do you like… books?"

"If you do."

"Any favorite movies?"

"Whatever you prefer."

"...Favorite childhood memory?"

"...Child… hood?"

Steven squinted at the Diamond.

"...You don't know what _ any _ of these things are, do you?"

His counterpart's lips quirked. "Not entirely, but whatever you enjoy, I'm sure that I do as well to some extent."

"_Pink... _ " Steven stressed, scrubbing at his face. This was hopeless, these questions weren't getting them _ anywhere. _

"_Steven~ _" Pink stressed in reply, anything but aggravated as he stared at the human pleasantly from his spot.

Slipping off the bed, Steven began to pace the room to burn off some of his frustration, hands clasped behind his back.

"You know, we aren't going to get to know each other if you just keep saying you like what _ I _like."

Pink brought his hand up to his chin, as if to portray the act of thinking. "Well, I don't see the problem. It's only logical that my interests align with yours. I'm bound to enjoy anything you do."

Steven came to a stop to raise a disbelieving eyebrow at the pink gem. "...I love going out to social gatherings and making tons of friends."

Pink opened his mouth, closed it, and released a short hum.

"I stand corrected."

"Well I _ guess _ that's a start!" Steven huffed, throwing his hands up as he fell backwards. The Pebbles made quick work to build a chair to catch him. "Come on, there's gotta be _ more _ than that…" 

Pink finally moved from his spot to sit a few feet away from him, the Pebbles quickly making a chair for him as well. 

"Perhaps you need to ask more specific questions, love." He suggested, leaning forward with the knowledge that the room's helpers would manifest a table. His elbows were placed primly on the new surface between them, the edge mere inches away from both of their waists.

More specific…? Steven watched the other from across the new table, taking in the way he leaned towards him, giving him his undivided attention...

"Hm... okay then…" he leaned back, crossing his arms. "Why are you so clingy? You drag me away from home, throw out all of my friends, and you keep me on Homeworld- why?"

"You're safer here."

Steven scoffed, leaning forward. "_Safer _? I've already been suffocated and almost fell to my death, and I haven't even been here a whole week-"

"Both of which were a result of your own actions-"

"_Actions _ I took because I know where I'm safest, and it's not on-"

"I don't want you to disappear on me again, Steven."

The human fell silent, watching Pink's near flirtatious gaze fall into its usual blankness. But his tone was soft, honest, a flicker of desperation at the edges. 

"You don't know what it's like to wake up and have everything you stand for, _ your very purpose for existing_, to just be gone, hundreds of lightyears away from your reach." Pink's ever lasting stare remained, but grew distant as though he were recalling that day. "Watching you leave and not being able to stop you was the hardest part. The thought of you and what you could do for me, that I might be able to see you again, was the only thing that kept me going..."

Pink's gaze hardened, letting his hands settle to the table. His left index finger started up a timed beat, tapping at the surface. "Now that I have you here, so close to me, you can't expect me to ever give anyone the chance to take you from me. _ Not again_." The tapping stopped, his eyes burning holes into Steven's. "_You mean everything to me_."

Steven slowly sat back in his chair, meeting that gaze head on. He never really thought of what those three weeks must have been like for Pink. He knew he'd been furious and destructive, but not much else. They'd been ripped away from each other before they ever got a chance to meet, to connect. While Steven had friends and family around to help him heal, Pink had the Diamonds. Based on his mother's memories, they weren't the most understanding, or even patient. Even if they were getting better before, they'd more or less reverted to how they used to be. So, effectively, Pink had had no one to turn to. To talk to. He'd gone through it _ alone _.

"What… what exactly _ can _ I do for you?" Steven furrowed his eyebrows, placing his hands on the table as well, not daring to look away. 

It seemed like there was nothing Steven could do that Pink couldn't do ten times better. It was almost laughable that this being of raw power wanted someone that debilitated him so badly.

"As I've said many times before… you make me feel. It might seem insignificant to you or anyone else, but I _ crave _ it. Your fear, your anger, your _ passion_… your love…" Pink reached out, laying his hands upon Steven's, who did his best not to flinch. "Everytime we make contact, that we touch, I feel it getting stronger and-" he manipulated the other's pliant hands into his own. "as weakening and complicated as it is- all I want is _ more_."

"...So... you just want me... so you can feel human?"

Pink gently shook his head. "Don't say it like that. I genuinely enjoy you as a whole. Your reactions, how you scold me,_ our chemistry~ _" Pink grinned as Steven's cheeks reddened, "Being with you, like this, is… enlightening."

Pink looked down, breaking the eye contact that he was a master at holding, and instead focused on the hands he held, his thumbs brushing over the lightly tanned skin. The results from living on the beach all year round. It tickled faintly.

"I wish I knew why you don't feel the same. Why you always want to leave me... I want you to be happy, but it seems as though you never are."

The human had to turn his head away from the Diamond, unable to stand seeing him look like a kicked puppy.

"I just don't like feeling trapped, Pink. I'm not some prize to be locked away in a tower. You can't blame me for being upset when you took me away from my family and friends. From being free... Here, I'm stared at all the time, and with these earrings, the whole get up- I just feel like a pet you wanted to adopt." He squeezed the other's hands as bitterness seeped into his voice. "Like a _ Zooman_." Steven admitted, head tilting down at the table and away from Pink and their hands to mutter, "You already _ know _ what I want and you won't even let me say it..."

Silence washed over the both of them. It didn't need to be brought up verbally again. They both knew what he was talking about. Just the memory, the feeling of helplessness and slowly blacking out while the gem _ watched _...

"Things are more complicated than you think…" Steven blinked back to the present at the almost dismissive words. "but you're not trapped in this tower."

"I know. I have the earrings and I can leave the room, but I'm…" he hesitated, not wanting to admit it. "...I'm... scared to go outside." Steven sighed, he didn't _want_ to be afraid, but he didn't have his gem anymore. He was vulnerable and practically at anyone's mercy here in the heart of Homeworld. "Seeing how everyone looks at me… I…" he felt like he didn't belong, because he _didn't_, not as he was now. "...I just don't know anymore."

"Is it because of those gems we walked by earlier? I'll have them taken care of imme-"

"No-!" again he squeezed the other's hands, meeting the chilling look across the space. "No Pink. It's fine, really, I understand. It's probably weird for them to see an organic walk around on Homeworld."

Pink fell quiet for a brief moment. "So you don't feel comfortable here?"

Steven held back the desire to spit '_what do _ ** _you_ ** _ think?' _ in the gem's face.

"Not... entirely," he answers vaguely instead, eyes sliding away again. "Homeworld holds a lot of bad memories- but I think you're missing the point-"

Steven supposed the conversation was over when Pink stood up, but kept their hands held as he rounded the table to stand before him.

"Come with me."

Despite the blunt and obvious order, Steven stood up, curious, and allowed himself to be led out of the room and towards a warp pad.

“Where are we going?” Steven questioned as the two walked to its center.

“You’ll see.”

In a flash of light, they were both lifted up, Pink maintained his straight posture while Steven wobbled, almost doing flips if the Diamond hadn't been there to hold his hand. Apparently, his lack of a gem affected his warping abilities too.

They were soon deposited in a new area, one Steven had never seen before; a vast garden that seemed to be in the works of being restored to whatever it once was.

“What… is this place?” Steven looked around, amazed and impressed by the many different types of plants, alien and unfamiliar. When his eyes roamed upward, he gasped at the open, glittering night sky.

Pink waved his hand. “This is my garden. The Diamonds tried to distract me by dumping me here." He gave a slight roll of his eyes. "It didn’t work. Obviously.”

Pink stepped down, then helped Steven as well, before leading him onward to descend down the stairs. As they did, hand in hand, Steven couldn't help but notice the broken pillars, the rubble, the signs of overgrown plant life and roots.

“It seems like it was abandoned for decades- are you taking care of it now?” he questioned, spotting piles of yanked up, browned foliage beside newly budding, pink flowers.

Pink’s eyebrows furrowed, “No, why would I?”

“Well, it looks like someone is starting to clean it up- are there others here?”

The Diamond nodded at his observation, “Well, there was a Spinel here. As soon as she saw me she wouldn’t stop clinging to me, kept asking if she, ‘played the game right’? It was _ infuriating _…"

The human glanced at Pink's gem, wondering if, maybe, the Spinel had thought his counterpart was…

"So, I brought my Pearl here and told them to play ‘clean up the place’.”

_ That _, snapped him out of his worrisome thoughts, sending Pink a shocked look, pulling a little away from him.

“You’re _ forcing _ them to stay here??”

“No, of course not." He dismissed the very idea, tugging Steven closer once more, their shoulders bumping. 

He pursed his lips when Steven raised his eyebrows pointedly.

"I just told them to clean up, it’s them who _ want _ to go above and beyond to please me… and they sure are taking their time.” Pink mumbled the last part, kicking a stray piece of marble.

Steven let his eyebrows fall with a sigh. “You still told them to-”

“They _ live _ off of orders, my Steven. What else would they do besides this?”

“Well, not clean some abandoned garden, _ that’s _ for sure.” Steven huffed, “If we run into them, promise you'll tell them they can leave if they want.” 

Hopefully they _ would _ run into them, then Steven could meet the other Pearl… And maybe that Spinel. 

“I promise." He leaned over, giving the human a low lidded smile. "If it pleases my Steven, I would gladly revise previous orders…~" Pink cooed before pressing a peck on Steven's cheek, making the human blush at the contact. 

They came to the bottom of the stairs and stood there for a moment, simply taking the scenery in.

“So? What do you think?”

“It’s… beautiful here.” Steven admitted, running his hands along some overgrown vines. Even in the wreckage, in what seemed like years and years of neglect, it still had an eerie sense of beauty.

“Then consider it yours," the Diamond released Steven's hand to step backwards in front of him, making a grand gesture of spreading his arms out. "you can have _ all _ of it.”

“R- really??” the human’s eyes widened as he watched the other sit down at the fountain's edge, a grin spreading on his counterpart's face the longer they held eye contact.

“Of course. You can have anything of mine, as long as you take care of it.” He added with a wink. "Make a new, _ good _ memory with it, my Steven."

Steven was baffled- by the wink, the fact that this was now his, and the thoughtful nature of this decision. He could already see the plants he’d nurture here, the picnics he’d plan, a safe place he could go to think or just go for a nice refreshing walk...

“I already love it.” Steven sighed, very much pleased, and moved to sit with Pink. They sat there silently, before he leaned towards him, resting his head on his shoulder. The puffy sleeve doubled as a pleasant cushion, “Thank you, Pink.”

The Diamond hummed in response, his arm snaking around and hugging Steven closer, palm resting itself on his shoulder in turn.

"...You _ are _ going to help me clean up though, right?” Steven checked with a wrinkle of his nose. The garden was far from being revitalized...

“Ah… I’ll bring the dead plants back- but… you’re really the only organic I want to touch.”

“I suppose that’s a start.” Steven snickered, a light blush dusting his cheeks from the side comment Pink had made, “But I _ will _ get you to get your hands dirty eventually!”

“Don’t claim things unless there's a chance the event will actually occur.”

“Hey! You can’t expect me to do this by myself. Besides, it’ll be fun. We’ll be like an old married couple-!” the fingers around his shoulder twitched at the comparison, and Steven balked at his own words. He shouldn't have said that…

"Whatever that may entail…" Pink sighed, laying his head on top of Steven’s. “That sounds… nice, and entirely… _ you_." Steven's face felt warm. He really, _ really _ shouldn't have said that…

◇◇◇

They sat there together, making small talk about what could be done, added or removed, and just enjoying each other’s company. Though, it was mostly Steven doing the talking. He was in the middle of excitedly explaining what plants he wanted to put where, and the color coordination of it all. It was obviously boring, something no one besides another fellow gardener might be interested in, but Pink listened intently, almost hanging off of every word. 

"Maybe- chrysanthemums? I wonder if the soil is rich enough for that? I've only seen them in books and online but they look _ so _ pretty and-"

The smile on his face never faltered and the interest in his eyes never dampened, watching the human's hands move and flit about as he went over the details. He'd never seen the human this invested, this excited. This _ happy. _It was enchanting.

He really could listen to Steven for hours, couldn’t he?

The love in his eyes was snuffed into irritation when new voices called out to him, Steven’s attention diverted to someone else. The squeaks and delicate taps immediately had him on guard.

Not too far down the garden’s path, the defective Pearl and worn Spinel were making their way over. The Pearl stepped with grace, while the Spinel excitedly did flips, stretching her body in a way that had his Steven gawking, covering far more distance than her companion.

Pink stood briskly to his feet, taking a stand in front of Steven as a precaution. He had no idea how these two would react to him…

“Pink, you’re back!” The Spinel grinned as soon as she spotted them, giving one last flip before stretching out towards him. Pink raised his shield without a second thought, huffing when the Spinel crashed into it and sprung back with an over done vibration.

“What did I say about the touching, Spinel?” Pink’s voice was quiet, but the tension was tight.

The said Spinel shook her head, the pupils in her eyes rocking back and forth before she jumped back up, a finger pressed to her cheek. It looked a bit rigid, like she was out of practice. “Never ever _ever _ in a bajillion years!”

“Precisely.”

“_Golly- _but that’s like... forever!”

“Yes, _ and? _”

"Well-" her eyes fell on something behind him and lit up. “Oh my GOSH! Is that a _ new _ best friend~?!” she gushed, and Pink tensed.

Her hands stretched and reached out to no doubt _ grab _ Steven into what the Diamond knew to be a near debilitating hold. A quick shift and his shield blocked her again, sending her arms ricocheting behind her. He narrowed his eyes as she ignored all boundaries to press her face against it, making odd expressions that had him recoiling. How irritating-

"Mhehe…"

Pink's eyes snapped to his own companion, Steven chuckling lightly at her shenanigans, a twinkle in his eye that had taken the Diamond so long to see, to coax out. And yet… 

Sneering, he snapped his fingers a few times at the springy gem, gaining her attention just after she stuck her tongue out. She let it hang, uncaring of her disheveled appearance.

Disgusting.

“He’s _ mine _ Spinel, not yours.” Pink snapped, and he heard an inconsequential sound of protest come from behind him.

"Hey, I'm not-"

"Pearl!" Pink called, the thin accessory _ finally _ catching up. "What did I say about letting this…" he looked back to the Spinel, who was bobbing as though she couldn't stand still. "... _ thing_, near me?"

“I'm sorry my Diamond, she’s quite fast, I couldn’t stop her in time… Nor keep up.” she apologized, her ever present smile grating on his nerves just like when they were first acquainted.

“_Do better. _”

She gave a Diamond salute and gently bowed. “Of course, my Diamond.”

“_Pink… _ ” looking over his shoulder, he received a reprimanding look from Steven, now standing. "Be _ nice_."

Steven stared at him expectantly. He stared back. Both were in a silent staring contest, debating with their eyes alone.

...Right.

Looking back to the Spinel, he pursed his lips in distaste as her eyes sparkled expectantly.

"...When I lower the shield, you will keep your hands to _ yourself _. Understood?"

"Yuh-huh!" She chirped, buzzing with energy as her eyes darted between himself and his human. "Crystal, Pink!"

Eventually Pink relented, and dropped the shield, ready to raise it at a moment's notice if the pesky thing went against his orders. 

"_Wooow _ ** _wee_ ** , there's _ two _ Pinks!" while she didn't _ touch _ , she did crowd inward, pupils crossing as she took in the both of them. Pink lifted up an arm to block her from getting any closer to Steven. "Ooh, that'll make tag _ so _ much more fun-"

"_Pearl." _ He hissed, and watched as the incompetent gem gently pulled the eager spinel back from their space. He slid an arm around the human's waist to keep him close, protected.

"Forgive me, my Diamond." she bowed again in apology. "She's very-"

"I'm Spinel! Pink's bestest friend _ ever _!" The tattered thing claimed, which Pink would disagree with in a heartbeat.

“Oh, uh," Steven chuckled again, and the Diamond clenched his free hand into a fist. "Nice to meet you, Spinel…"

"This is my Steven." Pink introduced, tone clipped.

It was her turn to bow apparently, because she dipped deep with a neat curtsey.

"A _ pleasure _ to meet you, my Steven~"

Pearl had the indecency to _ giggle _. "My Steven…? What a funny name…!"

The _ insolence _of these-

The punishing shriek he was set on blasting at the two was halted when lips brushed against his ear.

"What do Spinels usually… do?" Steven questioned quietly, hand raised to cover his mouth from the two gems before them. "I can't figure it out…"

"Spinels are for entertainment," Pink explained at normal volume, calmed by that tingling sensation. "Meant to amuse and accompany higher gems like myself."

"_And _ be their best friends!" Spinel tacked on unnecessarily as she stood bow legged. Pink let it slide to instead watch his human when he pulled away. He looked… less than pleased to learn of this information. He couldn't fathom why though.

The organic's eyes slid from the excitable pest to the taller one- and to the obvious crack over her eye. Pink had looked there first as well. It was a horrible defect, hideous at best.

“Are… you okay?” Steven asked, then covered his mouth in a rush, eyes widening. “Gosh- I’m _ so _ sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh, this old thing?” Pearl remarked, now standing up to her full posture, “It’s really nothing. I know that Pink didn’t mean-”

“She’s defective.”

“_Pink- _ She’s perfectly-” his grip tightened instinctively, making the other fumble. The very _ thought _ that something like her could be perfect-“I meant, she’s fine the way she is, calm down-" 

The rewording served its purpose, calming the Diamond fairly easily. To the point that the accusatory look he received from the other hardly affected him.

"_You _ should be explaining yourself if anything!”

"About?"

His soft organic flailed slightly in disbelief as he tended to do before gesturing towards the Pearl. Pink didn't bother wasting his time to look, knowing what the other meant now.

“I didn’t do that to her.”

Steven faltered, seemingly caught off guard by the simple statement, looking between them a few times over.

"But- she said-"

"Oh! Silly me~" the Pearl waved a hand while the other laid delicately on her cheek. "I meant the _ old _ Pink…"

Ugh, _ that again... _

"I still don't know what ya mean by that…" the Spinel stretched and curled an arm to scratch the top of her head. "Pink's right here!"

"It's alright, Spinel…" she gently patted the hot pink gem's head, earning a blinding smile. "You don't need to think about it too hard… Just be happy that Pink is showing us his funnily named friend-"

"It's _ not _ a funny name." Pink defended his human immediately this time, tone sharp and firm. The Pearl's smile faltered, giving a slight bow.

"Of course, My Diamond…"

Spinel giggled. "It is a _ little _ funny~"

_ It would be so easy to crush her to _ ** _bits_**_. _

"You _ insolent-" _

"_Pink _!" Steven scolded, warned really, if the hard glare was anything to go by.

The Diamond couldn't understand why the other was so unaffected by these two, so accepting…

"...Pearl," he looked away from Steven to address the waif gem. "what’s the status so far?"

"I’m glad you asked, my Diamond." She reached her hand up and touched her gem, producing a light pink notepad of sorts. “We’ve uprooted all of the weeds and most of the dead plants. Spinel made quite a mess in the mud so I had to backtrack-”

“I made a bunch of mud pies, you want to try one?? Pearl wouldn’t- she said they were gross, but I made them with extra love!” Spinel grinned clasping her hands together, pupils swollen the point of absurdity.

“_ \No. _” Pink scowled at the very idea. “Hurry up Pearl, finish.”

He could _ feel _ his partner's glare at the side of his head, absolutely aware that he disapproved of his dismissal. Pink would take care of his frustrations later.

"Excuse us, uh, Pink's Pearl!" Steven interrupted just as Pearl opened her mouth. He seemed to cringe immediately after. "And Spinel! I just need to talk to Pink for a sec!"

Or now, apparently.

"Okie dokie! Don't roam off too far now! Pink _ just _got back!" Spinel waved them off as Steven pulled them a little ways away from the fountain, her perk sounding just a but strained. Pink went willingly, intrigued with what the huffy Earthling had to say.

"Pink, what the heck was that…?!" Steven exclaimed as quietly as possible as they came to a stop.

"The faster we get through this, the faster we can spend time together." 

"Aren't we already doing that?"

_ "Alone." _

"It wouldn't kill you to spare a few seconds of kindness-"

"Those spare seconds are wasted if they're not spent on you."

The blush that began to steadily bloom on Steven's face was incredibly rewarding, even though the other was still glaring at him, reprimanding.

"W-well don't be _ rude _ to them over that. We can… find a way to make up the time? I'll be here after they leave, you know."

This was true, a fact even. Steven was incapable of leaving, Pink had made sure of it. They would be alone again soon, able to touch and connect and get to know each other. While he enjoyed seeing all of Steven's expressions, more positive reactions occurred when he _ wasn't _ angry or upset with Pink. Logically, if he wanted a more favorable outcome, a more favorable Steven, he would need to be…

He spared a glance at the two gems waiting for their return, the Spinel immediately perking and waving wildly while the Pearl kept smiling that constant, stale smile.

Ugh, _ nice. _

"...Very well, my Steven." He looked back to the other. "I will attempt to be… civil."

Steven sighed, but seemed to relax a tad. "Well, that's better than nothing…"

The two returned, hand in hand, and Pink felt a little more at ease.

"_Please _ Pearl. _ Continue." _He didn't offer a smile, didn't honey his tone as he did for Steven, as he was a special case. His tone was curt, insistent. But he had used 'please', so he was sure it was fine.

“Right, well, all we have to do is repair the pillars, clean out the fountain and do one last sweep through to get rid of the rest of the dirt. We didn’t plant anything, just like you’ve asked.” 

“Good. You can go back to work now, Pearl. Take the Spinel with you.”

Said gem seemed to deflate at that, bottom lip jutting out indelicately. “Aw, so no play time??”

_ Of course not- _

"We can play another time, Spinel.” Steven offered, earning a stony stare from Pink. How did the human expect him to be civil if he kept offering his time? “And, Pearl, huh? Jeez that's gonna be too weird for me... how about a nickname?"

"A nickname?" Pearl looked to Steven thoughtfully, earning an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, you know, like-"

"Oh no, I _ know _ what a nickname is~ Pink used to give them all the time..." Her eyes moved to Pink, full of love and adoration. While his face remained blank, he felt revulsion bubble up within him. Again with the 'used to'. It was what made the pearl insufferable. She kept bringing up a past that didn't exist. A Pink that he had never met, putting her own recollection over who he was. It was disrespectful and, frustratingly, confusing.

He would _ never _ give her a nickname, those were reserved for his Steven.

"Yeah, hmm…” Steven pondered to himself looking around as if searching for inspiration. “Volleyball- wait, maybe not…”

“Volleyball?” Pearl snorted a laugh, “how funny is that?”

“Then it’s perfect. A joke would suit you,” Pink retorted, earning a disapproving frown from his human

“Volleyball it is then!” She smiled approvingly like the shiny trinket she was, Steven heaving a sigh beside him.

“Well, thank you... Volleyball, and thank you Spinel. I appreciate all the hard work you’ve been doing but, uh,” Steven elbowed Pink in the side, who raised an eyebrow at the motion, “Pink has something he’d like to say.”

...oh.

“Right. You two are free to leave whenever you please.” Pink stated blandly, but not unkindly. There, he'd said it, he was sure the other would be satisfied with his delivery.

The other two gems just looked confused, as he expected, Pearl being the first to speak up, “But the work is hardly finished?”

“Where _ else _ would I go besides here?” Spinel piped in. "This is mine and Pink's place! It's where I'm suppos'ta stay!"

Their responses seemed to make Steven falter. “Well uh, you don’t have to work if you don’t want to-”

“What else should I do then- are there other things that you need me to do?” the Pearl questioned curiously while the Spinel bounced in place.

"It's not workin' for me! It's fun!"

“What- no- I just-” Steven sighed, seemingly at a loss. He really had no idea how to redirect lower ranking gems. It was endearing.

“_Volleyball_, when you’ve finished your work here, you may return to my room." Pink took over. "I need someone to watch Steven when I’m not there.” it wasn't ideal and went against what he had said way before, but her unwavering loyalty could be utilized for the task.

“Spinel, you stay here and tend to the garden for Steven. He will be frequenting it often.”

"What about you, Pink? Aren'tcha gonna come play anymore…?" Pink did his best not to sneer at the pathetic vie for his attention, the other gem's eyes widening as her bottom lip wobbled.

_ Remember Pink, civil… _

"...If my Steven wishes me to, I will visit as well."

Her sorrow drained from her in an instant, all ginormous awkward smiles and overdone enthusiasm once more.

“Yes sir!” Spinel puffed out her chest, giving a salute, only to giggle after. “Come on Pearl- oh! I mean,_ Volleyball, _ we have more things to do so that Pink and my Steven can have _ tons _ of fun!”

Before the Pearl could say anything more, Spinel grabbed onto her hand and dragged her off. Pink felt relief the moment the two vanished into the foliage, thankful to be alone with his companion again. Turning to look at said organic, he paused at the smile that was waiting for him, soft and appreciative. This was… a new smile?

"...Yes?"

“That was very _ nice _ of you, Pink.” the other hummed, and the Diamond felt it thrum within his chest. "You could have just ordered them to leave, but you thought of things for them to do…"

"They wouldn't have known what to do with themselves otherwise." He reasoned. Without an order, lower gems stood aimlessly, waiting for their next directive. Steven's smile stayed in place- in fact it _ grew _, something… almost teasing within it.

"And telling Spinel that you would come back…?"

The Diamond felt warmth in his own cheeks this time, being stared at and confronted by this side of Steven… it was…

"...She wouldn't have been pleased with any other response." 

"Hm… Well, either way, you did a good job handling that, Pink." Steven lightly praised, the smile returning to it's normal, encouraging tilt. It was far less… overwhelming.

“Of course, my Steven.” Pink returned the smile, moving his other arm around Steven’s waist, pulling him closer.

It brought them close, near nose to nose, chest to chest. He could feel his gem pressing into the human's smooth stomach. Like this, he could see the other's eyes dilate, his lips part as a soft gasp escaped him, the pattering of his heart… Yes, this was what he was used to. Pink’s smile grew as he watched Steven, the way his gaze drifted down, familiar with this reaction, this gently simmering heat. It always occurred right before Steven did something _ spectacular. _

☆☆☆

_ ‘Kiss him. Show him how much you appreciated it_.’

Strangely, Steven didn’t find that thought to be as disgusting as it would have been at the start. Pink was kind, kinder than he’d ever expected. Sure he had his moments…_ a lot of moments _ \- but Steven was really starting to see Pink’s true colors; someone that was thoughtful, who was actually interested in him and everything he had to say, someone that was changing for him- _ albeit, very slowly _\- but the progress was showing.

While he didn't want to admit it, still felt ashamed by the very possibility, it was getting harder and harder to deny it. Pink's crush was _ definitely _rubbing off on him.

_ How narcissistic is that?? _

“_Steven.” _

Steven startled out of his thoughts, realizing he was staring too intensely at Pink’s- soft, _ so _soft-lips. “Ah, sorry, I got lost in thought and-”

“Stop doing that. You don’t have to hate yourself for how you feel.”

_ How did he- _

“But-”

The grip around his waist tightened as the Diamond pulled him impossibly closer, eyes bright and vibrant, stealing Steven's breath away.

“Just kiss me Steven.” 

In one moment he was staring at the other in shock, and the next he was pressing his lips to his counterpart's with a shaky exhale. They were soft and pliable, understanding, moving lightly but allowing Steven to take this at his own pace. The faint taste of strawberries… It didn’t take Steven long to melt against them. 

Nobody came to scold them, no one was judging them, it was just them, enjoying each other’s presence, gently putting Steven’s mind at ease. At least, in this moment, in this garden, it was alright. It was okay to like this, to let his arms wrap around the other's shoulders as they parted and came together over and over. To relish in the butterflies in his chest and stomach every time Pink let loose a soft, almost giddy sounding breath. He couldn't blame him, he was feeling the same, giddy and good and just- _ just- _

Pink swept Steven off his feet without warning, holding him bridal style in his arms. Steven gasped as his grip on the Diamond tightened, heart feeling light but full to bursting as he spun them around with a grin.

"P-pink, what-"

“You’re just so wonderful, my Steven! I could kiss you till the end of time!” Pink gleamed, holding him closer than ever, and Steven felt that look shake and squeeze him to his core.

“_Pink _ !” Steven strained, flustered, bringing his hands away from the other's shoulders to hold his burning cheeks in embarrassment, “N-not so loud!” or so sweet, so pure and happy and _ open- _

“I’ll shout it across the galaxy if I must~!” The Diamond teased, stealing a kiss of his own, firm and claiming as he carried him back to the warp pad. Steven groaned, moving his hands to cover his face entirely once the kiss ended, feeling as though steam was escaping out of his ears from the heat. This excitable side of Pink… it was way too dangerous...

Many more kisses were shared on the way back to their room, they were small and short, but enough to sate and stall the Diamond’s more insistent attempts.

Steven wiggled in Pink's arms once they reached the room, face still heated, "C- come on, let me down now."

The Diamond whined childishly, forcing a laugh out of Steven at the oddness of it. "But then you'll get away from meee..." He gave Steven a squeeze as the door slid shut behind them.

"To where exactly?" Steven rolled his eyes unable to hide his smile as his legs were allowed to meet the floor. He turned to head towards his chair from earlier- but was stopped by a pair of arms circling around him from behind. "Pink?"

"I'm glad you liked the garden, you feel warm and happy again." Pink commented, tracing a hand across his chest and another over his bare stomach.

Steven felt sparks spreading over his skin at those wandering hands, tingling with the gently exploration. He hadn't really thought about it but... he was genuinely happy at that moment. He'd felt better, but this was the best he'd felt with Pink yet. He now had a special place of his own, he met new friendly people that he couldn't wait to know more about, and Pink, well… 

"Yeah… I guess I am." He chuckled, laying a hand over the one on his chest. His heart was pounding with the realization, knowing that Pink, ultimately, was the reason why.

Pink went silent, the two standing there for a moment. The human began to wonder if he said the wrong thing when the arms soon unraveled from him and the warm body pressed up behind him stepped back.

Steven swiveled around, ready to do damage control, to press that he _ was _ happy- but froze at Pink's perplexed face. 

_ What exactly was he thinking? _

After a long pause between them, Pink held out his hand. “Then, let’s dance.”

Steven blinked, looking at his pink counterpart, a bit unsure as he pulled back away a bit. 

"Wh-what?" _ Was he serious_? "Why…?"

"Your heart is racing, you need to expend energy."

Steven's brows furrowed at that logic. Dancing… did sound nice but- “Are- are you sure?”

The Diamond raised an eyebrow at his hesitance but kept his hand offered to him. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

The human chewed on his bottom lip. Dancing usually meant fusion for gems- did it mean something different for Pink? Did he just want to dance, or… No, he didn’t want to get his hopes up by thinking that the other actually wanted to fuse back. Considering their conversation earlier, it was ridiculous to even consider it as an option. After all they had gone through, what Pink was setting out to accomplish with… whatever they had, the gem had already made his opinion on the matter pretty clear.

Steven slowly raised his hand, lightly placing it in the other’s palm. Gloved fingers enclosed around it with the kind of delicacy and care, pulling him over with equal consideration. Changing it’s position, the hand interlaced their fingers together in a gentle but firm hold as another hand snaked its way around Steven’s waist. It was enough to make his stomach flutter with unwanted butterflies.

_ Right foot. _

_ Left foot. _

Steven felt his heart race at each step, so many thoughts- mostly of fusion- ran through his head, distracting him. His movements became stiff and clumsy, unable to focus on which foot was his left and which was his right.

The fingers around his waist tightened, the even tone of his dance partner breaking through his thoughts. “Relax, my Steven. Let me take care of you. I trust you, so trust me too.”

_ Left foot. _

_ Right foot. _

With a shaky breath, Steven did his best to clear his mind, allowing the other to lead him in a graceful dance. Eventually, Steven caught himself enjoying it. It was soothing, almost lulling, intimate. The slow circles they spun around the room… He felt like he could do this for hours. 

_ Right foot. _

_ Left foot. _

“This… this is nice,” Steven admitted in a murmur, letting his eyes fall shut, trusting Pink to keep the pace, to control and maintain it. They only reopened when he heard the other chuckle. “What?”

“You,” wall became high ceiling and empty bubbles as Steven was dipped far back. The other's face remained firmly in his vision, smile small and soft. All thoughts that had been nagging the human were eradicated with that sweet, simple smile. The one Pink always wore for Steven, and seemingly Steven alone. Pure and unjudging. Loving.

It felt like Steven's heart might explode.

Lips met without his immediate knowledge, but he's sure he was the one that moved. He could tell by the slight hitch of unneeded breath from Pink, in the way he melted into the kiss. Because, if Pink had been the instigator, that would be Steven reacting like that instead. The hovering, stiff form softened, holding Steven closer as the room grew brighter and brighter. 

That... _ this… _ was all he needed. Granted it wasn’t fusion, nor was it him coming home, but at least he had Pink, and that was enough for him in this moment, he would _ make _ it be enough. 

Because being with Pink, in any form, was the most complete he’d ever felt.

...Wait- _ what? _

Steven's eyes fluttered open, his form trying to regain balance now that there was nothing holding him up. 

“Pink- where did you-" he wasn't there anymore. It was just Steven in his mother's old room.

"I- I…” 

Shaky hands lifted up, taking hold of his warm cheeks, not quite believing it and yet-

“I’m… whole.”

Steven was in pure shock- he was… back? He was _ back _ . Sure it felt different, but that must have been a side effect of not being whole for so long. He wasn't used to being _ complete _anymore.

A giddy laugh bubbled up from his throat, Steven's hands abandoning his cheeks to hug himself tight. Whole, complete, _ one _. A step turned into a leap, feeling as light and powerful as he used to, before their separation. And full of love.

“I’m back! I’m really back!” The diamond at his navel lit up as he floated down before a door, opening it up with ease. “Guess I don't need these earrings!” He leapt forward with a joyous laugh, eager to take them off when he got a chance. Making his way down the long corridor, he jumped up at the sight of a vanity mirror. Surely, with the fusion, he would be back in his old clothes- he stumbled backwards on the ledge at what he saw instead.

Ruffles aplenty, some transparent and some solid, lined his arms, hips and legs. His brown hair was highlighted with vibrant pink swirls and curls, the same hue of his right eyebrow and eye. A mess of Pink and his humanity mushed together in some half attempt to be one.

“Well…” He reached up at his curls, carding his fingers through them to calm himself, “nothing a little hair dye can’t fix. And a contact lense…"

Taking one last good look at himself from a few angles, he felt assured in his wholeness. Even if his coloration reminded him a bit of Cookie Cat… 

He leapt down from the vanity with a sigh, landing softly on the ground on his heart tipped feet.

_ What will we do now? _

“I don’t know-” Steven blinked, was he talking to himself now? That was his own thought… _ right _?

Or… was Pink still here? Wait, of course he was, this is a fusion… but Steven never heard thoughts that weren’t his own before. Did that mean… he wasn't really whole?

_ Steven? _

“Sh-shut up!” Steven brought his hand up to his hair, carding his fingers through it, “You aren’t supposed to be here too! This is _ my _ body. You took too long to fuse back with me- now we- _ I _ gotta figure out how to fix us-... _ me _ when I’m back ho-”

Steven didn’t get to finish his sentence, feeling every atom in his form tremble with instability. Anger bubbled up inside of him, _ but it wasn’t his. _

It didn’t take long before a flash of light appeared, limbs flailing once two figures remained, one easily gaining it’s balance as the other yelped in distress. 

Arms quickly shot out and took hold of the falling human, pulling him upright in an iron tight grip.

Steven gulped as his eyes looked up to a stoic face of a very, _ very _ displeased Diamond.

“Haa… I-I didn't, I mean-...” Steven’s words got quieter until it was a mere whisper.

“I trusted you.” Pink spoke, just as quiet as Steven. The other could practically feel the restraint that the Diamond had, holding back his bubbling rage that was known to cause destruction in its wake.

Pink had a temper, that was for sure, but this was some type of anger of its own. Hurt, betrayal- Steven could assume Pink felt used, and Steven couldn’t bring himself to say otherwise… because_ that would be a lie _ . Even if he hadn't intended for this to happen, the moment he thought he was whole, he had been set on leaving. Despite the vulnerability that fusion brought, despite knowing that Pink didn't _ want _ it-

"I'm- I'm sorry, Pink. I just-"

"Quiet, _ human_." He spat like an insult, the arms that held him up letting go as Pink stepped away, letting him drop heavily to the floor, weak again. "I don't want to hear it."

And then he turned away, unable to look at Steven, who only felt his heart sever in half as he watched Pink's back start to distance itself from him.

There was no yelling, there was no punishment, no bubbling, not even a slap on the wrist. He just _ left _ him there. What… how did this happen? They had been- _ happy _ hadn't they? But Steven, he'd...

Steven shakily pushed himself up to his knees, his vision blurring as tears started to swell.

He didn't _ mean _ to hurt Pink's feelings. He just- he wanted to go _ home _ , he wanted to see his _ friends _ , his _ family _ , and the prospect of that had blinded him to his actual situation, that he wasn't really alone. But now… _ he was _ . Alone and weak and without the one being that had stayed by his side no matter what. And now, he didn't even have _ that. Because_ _ he didn't even have Pink anymore. _ Because of his own _ selfishness. _

The sobs came, heavy and pained, finally letting them flow, shoulders shaking with the harshness of it. The names of his family left his wetted lips in desperate, lonely whines: his dad, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Connie… _ Pink_. Maybe, if he called his name over and over, if he cried and cried and _ cried, _ he'd come back. Sense it somehow. But, after what felt like hours, of his sobs being mockingly echoed back at him from the expansive hall, he trembled with the realization. _ Pink wasn't coming back _. He took a few, deep breaths through his mouth, before he pushed himself up to stand.

Steven took the walk of shame down the long corridor, a hand wiping at his puffy eyes and running nose while the other placed itself at the empty space on his stomach.

Once he reached the room, his eyes landed on the forsaken door that led out of the palace.

He could leave… couldn't he? 

He let that thought sink in, looking around with a quiet sniffle. No angry Pink Diamond burst through the door telling him he couldn't. No harsh hand yanking him back, no suffocating bubble...

Then… he really could.

Should he even risk it?

_ ... _ did he even _ want _ to? 

Of course he did! He wanted to see his family and friends! There was no way he wanted to stay there! But… he had been getting so _ close _ to changing Pink, hadn't he? To really understanding him. They had been doing so well until Steven… ruined it all. He looked to the door of Pink's room.

What would Pink feel when he finally came back and saw Steven wasn't there? Would he care?

Steven shook his head at his own thoughts. What was he thinking? _ Of course Pink cared. _He had all this time, why wouldn't he now? Sometimes, it felt like Pink cared about him more than anyone ever had.

And Steven hurt him despite his loyalty.

Steven let his feet lead him into the room and to his bed, sitting down and allowing himself to sink slightly into the cushions.

If he wanted to make it up to Pink, then the best thing he could do was sit there and wait for him. Show him that he wouldn't run, that he wouldn't betray him again when given the chance.

That was all he could do.

☆☆☆

What had it been- days? Weeks? This was certainly the longest Steven had ever been left alone. He constantly thought of just leaving the room himself and looking for Pink himself- but what if he couldn't find him- what if Pink came back while he was gone and thought that Steven was trying to abandon him?

Steven couldn't risk it, not when their relationship was already so strained.

So he sat curled up in bed. He wasn't sure if it was the silence, or the loneliness, but Steven… missed Pink. He missed him desperately. 

He missed their talks, Pink's airy chuckles, his wandering hands, he even missed the eye contact they made with each other. 

Steven slid his own hands lightly along an arm and leg in a pathetic attempt to replicate it, that touch, terrifying but reassuring at the same time. But it didn't have the same warmth, nor the same care.

_ 'Why did I have to be so stupid? Everything was just getting better again and I messed it up.' _He thought with a dry sniffle. He'd been crying on and off, the bed long soaked with his tears. The quiet sound of the wall sliding aside let him know it was time to eat. He started to push himself up, but paused, staring at the nourishing fruit hanging from the tree through puffy eyes.

_ 'Maybe I deserve to be left to rot. I don't deserve Pink's love and forgiveness, not after what I did to him.' _Steven closed his eyes, letting himself sink back into the covers and pillows.

He didn't deserve to eat either.

☆☆☆

Maybe more days passed, Steven couldn't tell. He wasn't keeping track anymore. He gave up on the third day. Infact, he gave up on a lot of things. He wasn't eating, he barely moved unless he needed to go to the bathroom. He looked a complete mess.

The pebbles used to come out to try and cheer him up, but they too gave up eventually when he wouldn't respond to them.

He was sure if his past self were to see him like this, he'd be ashamed, try to get him up and moving, but Steven couldn't bring himself to care.

_ 'I deserve this.' _ He thought to himself. _ 'This is it for me.' _

When he heard the door open, he thought it was just a figment of his imagination, something his brain had been doing recently to torture himself. He'd see Pink sometimes for a passing second, smiling and happy, and then he'd be gone, or he'd see him walk through the door only for nothing to actually be there.

But then he felt hands on him.

He never felt any hallucination touch him before.

He slowly turned his head to his Diamond's lovely, sweet, beautiful, pink face, those intense eyes scanning over his form.

His own immediately filled up with tears again as his body launched itself up, or tried. His arms held onto Pink for his dear life as his head spun, the other catching him before he could tumble forward.

He couldn't form words, only sob as he buried his face in the crook of Pink's neck, breathing in the sweet familiar scent of sweet strawberries. Just the scent had his mouth watering, never having been so aware of it before. Gentle hands stroked his back and pet his hair, replicating what he couldn't.

He couldn't believe this was real, and even if it wasn't, he didn't care. He missed this. He wanted this- _ he needed this. _

"It's okay, my Steven." Steven could feel the vibration of those words in his very soul. His own voice, but stronger, more confident- everything he no longer was. He slowly pulled his face away, as if moving too fast would make all this disappear in a puff of smoke.

His eyes looked over the caring expression the other wore. So kind, so loving, so _ much. _ And, selfishly, Steven wanted _ more _.

◇◇◇

Gloved fingers tightened on Steven as the human attacked him with kisses, sloppy, desperate, and everything the Diamond had been wanting for the past _ week _ . He'd felt it, every needy throb and call for him, every sad pulse and tremor from their connection. But he'd resisted it, kept himself busy despite the harsh, insistent tugs of the other's emotions. And he was _ so glad _ he did.

Eventually the kisses started to trail down to his neck, causing Pink to suck in air as teeth scraped at the dip between neck and shoulder. He willed himself to resist the sparking sensation, the pull of his touch starved human.

"My Steven, you don't have to-"

"I _ want _ to!" He cut him off against his neck, tears making the sound of his kisses and nips much louder than they really were. His breaths were equally as loud in his ear, near begging. " _ Please _ Pink..." 

A pulse, a thrum, a _ hot _ sense of urgency washed over the Diamond.

☆☆☆

The pleas were answered almost immediately, the human whining as the Diamond pushed him back flush against the bed, only tapering off into a calmed whimper when skilled fingers started working their way along the breakable body. 

Steven could feel a familiar warmth bloom between them as those gloved hands explored his chest, his stomach his face and shoulders and arms. A feeling that was absent for so long. He couldn't help the tears that continued to pour from his eyes as that emptiness began to fill. 

Gentle kisses took away the tears that slipped down his flushed cheeks, each one providing a small tingling sensation as they worked their way down along his jaw and trailed his neck, pink curls tickling at the other's face.

Steven's eyes fluttered shut as he opened himself up to the Diamond, allowing the other do as he saw fit, to slip between his legs and remove any barriers that stood between them. His arms lifted, as did his legs, to make it easier, to hurry it along. He didn't care for the small pestering thought, telling him that this was _ wrong _. 

Because… 

How could it be wrong when it felt so _ right _?

The love between them overwhelmed Steven and all he wanted it to do was engulf him, surround him in all its warmth and acceptance, clouding his judgment with pleasure.

_ More, more, _ ** _more…!_ **

He found himself barely conscious enough to feel hands slide down his bare chest and abdomen, so delirious with just _ feeling _, resting finally in a place that made him see stars.

A gasp reluctantly passed through his lips and the Diamond was quick to move his mouth back over the human's, swallowing it and the ones that were sure to come.

Steven knew he shouldn't let this go any further, but he couldn't do anything else but allow Pink this, to allow _ himself _ this, exposed more to the Diamond than he had been to anyone else. The burning sensation that followed made him hiss, but it was barely audible when it reached the other's hungry mouth, eager for it, for _ them _.

And then, he was full again, but in a way he hadn't thought he'd ever be. His nails scraped at pink skin, desperate to grab hold of anything in a failed attempt to keep him grounded as he lost all clarity.

The mouth that overpowered Steven's pulled away, allowing his gasps and pants to resume, not that he was aware of it.

A sweet rhythm was found between them, the Diamond gripping at the sheets below him as the human whimpered, allowing his body to relax once the burning dissipated.

_ “Do you like that, My Steven? Can you feel me melding into you, making us one?” _

Steven could barely respond, his senses overwhelmed, not even able to recognize who the voice came from, who he himself was for a moment. His eyes finally opened and he was able to focus on the pink being looming above him, face mixed with absolute love and bliss.

A smile found its way to Steven's lips, the only response he was capable of aside from the sweet moans he released, which seemed to make the Diamond pick up the pace.

“_That’s it, take it all,” _ Pink hissed in pleasure, hands gliding their way under Steven's thighs to lift them up, making the owner's moans more frequent with the new angle, _ “yesss, that’s it my love~” _

_ My love _. Yes, that's everything Steven needed to hear. It filled him over the brim with happiness, bathed in the brightening glow of the other above him, and he knew, knew that Pink could feel it too. It was enough to make the pressure that was building between them release and wash them over with pure ecstasy, Steven shuddering and arching as his nails dug hard into the other's back.

_ 'This is what you wanted.' _ Steven thought hazily to himself as the Diamond groaned and collapsed beside him, pulling him close, embracing him as a lover would. He was quickly fading in and out, still panting, still reveling and relishing in the rush of what they had just done. Feeling in sync, _ connected _…

_ 'To be _ ** _one_ ** _ again.' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last thing:  
Steven-cest Screening Discord (Enter here before entering the Official Steven-cest one)  
https://discord.gg/rejKKhx  
I'm on this discord with a bunch of fellow steven-cest lovers like yourselves. I'm always lurking on it and posting art/memes for the story and the ship in general if you're interested in joining us! Feel free to stop by or lurk!  
Here, have a taste of what's in it, on the house!  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo I'm back and alive with a brand new shiny chapter!  
Please keep in mind this is where the lingering tags come in so if you feel uncomfortable and need to stop, I won't blame ya! Stay safe!
> 
> First three bits of art were done by me, I also started posting on my twitter if you're interested in my arts (be warned that I do draw problematic subjects) @hailkatelena
> 
> The last three were done by my wonderful, amazing beta: Laddinger

Though he couldn’t tell how long he’d actually been there, time seemed to, once again, pass quickly for the human. His circadian rhythm was pretty thrown off on day one by the weird daily cycles on Homeworld. It was hard to figure out the equivalent of one Earth day or hour when they were already light-years away. The only way he knew time really passed was by the length of his hair. 

Combing back the dark locks, Steven bunched it up in his fingers and studied himself in the mirror. He idly noted as he turned his head this way and that, that he could probably put it up into a small bun if he really wanted to. Not that he did. A haircut was definitely in order. The curls were released, allowing them to bounce and bunch up once more, sticking out in their usual places.

His eyes drifted down to the black choker around his neck, a pink crystal dangling from it. It was one of Pink’s gifts that Steven had been reluctant to accept, but never took off once he was informed that the crystal was made from the dirt on Earth. 

As much as he wished that he could have accompanied Pink there, he was happy enough to receive the charm… _ even if it did feel like a collar... _

His fingers reached up to caress the jewel. No, there was no sugar coating it. _ Of course it was a collar _. To think about it as anything else would be silly.

Climbing down from the vanity mirror, Steven trailed down the long stretch of hallway back to their expansive, empty room.

It seemed that Volleyball had returned to the garden for her daily check-up routine. Even though Steven told her it wasn't necessary, she always insisted she wanted to make sure the plants were in their utmost health. He knew the real reason was to make sure Spinel hadn't tracked mud all over the pavement, fallen 'asleep' in a flowerbed, or that said shenanigans hadn’t left any comical footprints.

Steven chuckled to himself at his musings. The two were quite the pair, always a treat to be around. Well, mostly Spinel since she seemed to be the most outgoing, loud and happy go lucky to a charming fault. Pearl on the other hand…

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Steven directed his attention towards the balcony, spotting the intimidating stare of White Diamond's ship. 

He began to wonder what meeting was keeping Pink held up now. The gem had already been gone for what he estimated to be a couple of hours, and Steven knew he probably wouldn’t come back anytime soon. He was grateful for being banned from ever attending those meetings- both because of how boring it was and how distressing his first and final attendance had been- but he had to admit he _ missed _ the other’s company. The way those pink lips pulled into an amateur smile, how curious and clueless he usually was, ready to learn and consume any new bit of knowledge... Steven sighed pleasantly, hands cupping his cheeks as he leaned over the edge of the balcony.

They had grown so much closer since that one fateful night. That night had opened a gateway to many, many, _ many _more encounters, each one steamier than the last...

Steven had to snap himself out of his thoughts, knowing that if he dwelled on them for too long, Pink would take notice. It didn’t take long for the both of them to realize that their stronger emotions were linked in some way. Just as Pink could feel Steven’s distress, so could Steven feel his. Of course, it didn’t stop at just negative emotions...

He could almost imagine him in the courtroom, feet furiously tapping away if the organic’s thoughts were able to reach him, arms crossed and cheeks pinkening further with frustrated arousal...The image made said human chuckle again, pulling away from the balcony. It wouldn’t be good to distract him, it was already hard enough for Pink to focus during those meetings in the first place.

Making his way to the door, he tapped his earrings, making them glow, the panels sliding aside before him. Now that he was more used to them, the accessories weren’t all that bad. Heavy, sure, but they made it possible for him to get around the palace and use technology with relative ease. He stepped out only to be saluted by his assigned guards. 

“Jasper JX-39 sector 2 and Jasper JR-876 sector 3 reports as ordered, Pink Diamond’s pet Steven.” The larger one piped up, eyes pinned on the wall across from her. 

The human grimaced at the demeaning title, biting back the urge to snap at her. “Uh, like I’ve said before- _ and countless other times- _ just ‘Steven’ will work fine,” They had made the mistake so many times at this point, that he was starting to wonder if they were doing it on purpose.

“Just Steven, what do you request?”

“It’s- never mind. I just want to go for a walk,” Steven shook his head, spinning on his heel to head to the warp pad.

The two jaspers jumped into formation after Steven, the three heading in the direction of a warp pad. It took less than a moment for the larger jasper to migrate to the front while the shorter took the rear. Steven clicked his tongue in annoyance, but tried not to be too angry, they were just following their Diamond’s orders after all.

They were a recent addition that Pink insisted on implementing. He had mentioned something about a rebel gem acting up and causing trouble for the inhabitants in Homeworld. It made sense that guards would be assigned in such a situation.

Still, Steven much preferred the company of Volleyball and Spinel, who were substantially more friendly and understanding. Pink, however, declared them both too weak and inadequate for the job, so Steven had to suck it up and deal with the less than amicable gems flanking front and rear.

“I can’t exactly enjoy the view of the walk if you’re blocking it… _ as per usual.” _ he mumbled the last bit under his breath.

“Apologies, Just Steven, but this is more tactical, to make sure you stay safe. Organics are too fragile.” JX-39 responded with a grunt, activating the pad once they all stepped on, the guards flanking him. Within moments, they were transported to an abandoned Kindergarten, a drastic change of lighting compared to Pink’s area.

“Well… think of it like this. I haven’t died yet. So I _ must _ be at least a little capable of taking care of myself, right?” Steven posed to the two.

“That… is true- but Pink Diamond assigned us for a reason.”

“Well, then… I assign you both to take the day off!” 

The two jaspers looked at each other inquisitively, “Day… off?”

“Yeah, you know… A day to do what you want? Relax? I don’t know, fun gem stuff?”

“Well- we are thankful for the offer, Just Steven, but we have direct orders from the Diamond himself-”

“Then- let’s make a deal! You guys take a day off and I’ll be back here in a few hours. Pink won't even know! He’s always taking forever at those meetings anyway,” Steven grinned, clasping his hands together. 

The two gems exchanged a weary glance at each other, before JR-876 looked down at the little organic, ”...You promise to be back on time?”

“I promise! I won’t even go that far anyway, just my usual walk. You’ll know where to find me.” Steven lilted, already eager to take a stroll on his own for once as he hopped off the pad. Giving the jaspers a wave and receiving a nervous one in return, he jogged away from them with glee.

Letting his eyes take in the tall, cavernous area, he slowed down to a leisurely walk. Pink had ordered a randomizer to be installed into the warp pad to keep Steven’s mid-whenever strolls interesting. Apparently, this is where it had landed them. He took in the various shaped holes that lined the rock formations, the dim, ethereal lighting of the area. It wasn’t an _ exciting _ place to explore, more creepy than anything, but Steven would gladly take whatever unguarded stroll time he could get.

Turning a corner, he let his hand brush up against the smooth surface of the wall of rock, fingers dipping to feel the grooves of one of the many, many, _ many _ holes. In an instant, he felt his heart twist, bottom lip wobbling as he tried to hold back the tears. Being here, he couldn’t help but think of Amethyst. The thought of her came without warning, without effort, and with it came the image of Pearl, Garnet, his dad, Peridot, Lapis, Connie-

A hand clamped over his mouth, making his eyes bug out in alarm. It hadn’t hurt- but he still flinched like it had. Before he could try to pull away, he was swept up into hulking arms and held tight to a broad chest. And then they were moving.

“_ Mmph?!” _ struggling uselessly, Steven breathed heavily through his nose, mind racing as he tried to comprehend the what, the why, and the who of the situation. 

He could distantly hear the jaspers scrambling, most likely having lost sight of him, as he wriggled his shoulders back and forth, trying to get loose. No matter how much he yanked and kicked and yelled, he was powerless to stop his kidnapper from rushing them deeper and deeper into the Kindergarten’s depths. 

_ Just how deep was this place anyway? _

“MMg! HMfg!!” even as they slowed, he continued his panicked-and frankly angered-cries, sucking in a breath of air when he was released and set carefully onto his feet.

He whirled to face the offending gem, eyes already narrowed up at the offender, ready to give them a hard, well earned scolding about snatching _ the _ Pink Diamond’s counterpart.

“Who do you-” his bluster and fury sank into the soil beneath them, gaping up at the tall figure that had just whisked him away from his guards.

She smiled, wide and excited down at him, puffing out her chest as her hands framed her hips.

“Did you Bis_ muth _ me?”

_ Bismuth. _

_ She was still here? _

...Had she shrunk?

“I- What- _ how- _ ” he fumbled, making her laugh. Why was she here? _ Why was she here- _

“I know, you’re speechless!” more than speechless, flabbergasted, confused, _ panicking _. “I am too, I mean, look at you!” he couldn’t comprehend why she whistled and lifted her hand upwards, mind a mess of nerves and worry.

“I thought- Weren’t you-” bubbled? He realized that he’d never _ seen _ her bubbled. Hadn’t seen her on Homeworld at all. His stomach lurched. _ He had to get her out of here. _

“Taking _ way _ too long?” she sighed as her eyes fell to the side, her bravado fading as she scratched at her hair. “I know, sorry I took a few years-”

Steven had to do a double-take at that, "I- I'm sorry, years?"

"Yeah years…” Bismuth raised a questioning brow. “How long do _ you _ think it's been?"

"I-… I don’t know…" Weeks. He thought it’d just been a few weeks… But… years? No wonder she seemed shorter. She hadn’t shrunk, he’d _ grown _. Had he really been with Pink that long…?

Steven fiddled with a lock of his hair, nervously trying to recall where all the time went, ignoring how concern flashed over the Crystal Gem’s face. 

He swallowed. "W- why are you still here if it's been years?"

"Well... It’s not exactly easy making a smooth getaway when you have a whole army of amethysts on your trail.” she began, combing her fingers through her hair. “I had to go into hiding for a few months until they all settled down, no biggie! 

“But by the time I went back to the shipyard to steal a ride home, they’d upped their guards tenfold! So then yada yada long story short,” she rotated her wrist as she fast-forwarded through what Steven was sure was more interesting than she was letting on. 

“I caused a bunch of trouble around Homeworld so they would _ have _ to split up the guards. I was waiting for the right time to teleport straight to the ship- but then I saw you."

Steven blinked, having been immersed in the story, immersed in Bismuth’s natural charisma and _ he forgot how much he missed her too- _"Me?"

"Yes you, on patrol with some jaspers. I’ve been trying to find an opening to get you out of here for the last couple of months...” her expression grew stern and resolute, pressing a large, gentle finger into his chest. “_You_ of all people _shouldn't_ _be here_."

"It's… a long story Bismuth- we really don't have time for it. You-"

She held up a hand, nodding in understanding. "Agreed. You can fill me in on the details on the way home, but now that I’ve got you, we can get out of here-”

The mention of her leaving had him nodding encouragingly, taking her hand to start leading her back the way they came. Perfect!

“Yes- _ yes _! You need to leave right now. I think I can sneak you to a warp pad- or distract the guard so you can get a ship- and you-”

“Woah woah woah,” he was halted in his tracks, his arm jerking as she stayed in place. “Why aren’t you say’n ‘_ we’? _ We’re supposed to be escaping _ together _.” 

Bismuth’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked back to her cautiously, eyes scanning Steven fully. A hand gestured to Steven’s clothing, ”...And what _ is _ with that get-up?”

A blush dusted along his cheeks as he waved his free hand dismissively, giving another tug to try and pull her along, ”N-never mind that, I don’t have much time to explain! We have to hurry before-”

"_ Steven. _"

His hold on her hand tightened, brows upturned as he pushed out an exasperated, "_ What _??"

"How long _ have _ you been here?"

He bit his bottom lip. "... Well…" Steven gulped, trying not to think of _ years _, "I would say three weeks less than you...?"

"At least it wasn’t longer… What I can’t figure out is why those tyrants brought you back- they already got what they wanted-” her eyes fell lower as she spoke, to his bare stomach, and Steven had to stop himself from covering it self consciously. “..._your_ _gem_." she whispered.

"...It's really complicated." It was his turn to look away.

"I can handle complicated." 

Feeling his hand be squeezed back, he took a quiet breath. They really didn’t have time, but...

"The other Diamonds didn't come for me… My Dia- m-my gem did. Pink Diamond. We're... together now, Pink and I are, I mean..." he flushed further at the slip up. When had he gotten so used to referring to Pink as _ his _ Diamond?

Bismuth blinked, a hand raising to her mouth as the words hung between them.

Steven scanned over her face for any hint of what she could have been thinking, but even with years of practice of being a Pink Diamond whisperer, Bismuth was a whole new territory of stoic.

"Well... if you two are ‘together’... how come I don't see your gem?"

"Oh uh, together separately. Not together fusion. You know…"

"Okay..." Bismuth nodded slowly, letting her hand bury into her locks, looking like perhaps this was a little _ too _ complicated as she stared at nothing. “I didn’t think anything of that announcement of Pink Diamond returning but…” her brows furrowed, before they raised, gaze directed back to the human. 

“Wait… I heard some gems talking about an announcement White Diamond made a while back about bringing something back for Pink Diamond…”

Steven’s stomach sank, already knowing where this line of thought was going.

“Are you…”

_ Don’t say it- _

“Are _ you _ the pet-”

“_ Counterpart!” _ he snapped, foot stomping into the soil as he bared his teeth up at her shocked expression. He was _ so _ sick of that rumor, that incorrect title that White branded him with, that the other gems refused to stop using. “I’m his _ counterpart _ , Bismuth! His _ partner _ ! I am _ not _ his pet!” he wasn’t, he absolutely wasn’t-

“Steven-”

“I’m _ not _ !” just because he was kept safe and pampered and out of harm’s way, just because he had a collar, just because he couldn’t go off on his own without a _ guard _ or a _ sitter _ \- “He wouldn’t treat me like that, he _ knows _ better now-”

“Okay! _ Okay _…” her free, large hand settled gently on his heaving shoulders, squeezing there as well, trying to catch his gaze. “I believe you.”

Steven sucked in quick, shallow breaths, staring up at her with wide eyes as the flare of anger slowly dissipated beneath her.

“I-...” he paled as he realized who he had just blown up at, not a random gem or an abstinent guard, but a friend and _ family member _. “I’m sorry, Bismuth, I didn’t mean…”

"It’s okay…” she gave him a reassuring smile. “Don't worry Steven, once we get home," Bismuth gave another squeeze, "we'll figure out a way to get you two fused and back to normal-"

"You don’t understand-!" Steven bit back the urge to yell again, but it felt like Bismuth wasn’t hearing him. He inhaled, exhaled, and brushed off the hand on his shoulder as he released the one in his own. "Pink and I... _ love _ each other, Bismuth. We respect each other-”

“Which is why we need to get you two fused-”

“_ Apart _. We respect each other being apart, okay? I-” he clenched a hand into his short train, fingering the sheer material. “I love him enough to respect that us being apart is what he needs…”

“...Is that what _ you _ need?” Bismuth questions disbelievingly. “Because it sure doesn’t sound like it…”

That makes Steven pause. Is it what he needs…? Of course not. But Pink does. He didn’t _ want _ them to fuse, and the last time they did was a wreck, it left _ Steven _ a wreck. So obviously, the best compromise was to just… never fuse again. At least without the both of them consenting…

“...We’re just fine like this-”

“_ Are _ you?”

“Yes…!” Why did Bismuth keep pressing the issue? Why was she looking at him like she was doubting him, his clarity?

“Are you _ sure?” _

“_ Yes _ , I’m sure! I’m _ sure _ that we’re fine like this, I’m _ sure _ that we don’t need to fuse, and I’m ** _sure_ ** that I don’t need to go back with you!” this was getting to be infuriating, why couldn’t she just let it go? 

Bismuth’s doubtful look hardened. “Now hold on there, why in the world would you want to stay here under the Diamond authority?”

“Because I love being here with him!" is out of his mouth faster than he can think.

"You _ like _ being here?"

Again, he falters. "Well- no. I mean, I don't care where I am, as long as I'm with Pink, but-”

“Then why can’t we go back to Earth?”

“B-because- Right now, he wants to be here, so I'm staying here too-" his anger is seeping out the longer she has him explain himself, looking everywhere but at her, feeling her disapproval, her confusion, and trying to stay resolute in the decision he made at the start of all this. “I- I just need a little more time, just a _ bit _, we’re- I’m really close to getting him to-”

"_ Steven _ ." Bismuth stressed, and the organic can hear the warning in her tone, but he doesn’t really get _ why _ she’s using it. He’s just explaining himself, isn’t that what she wanted?

"Okay, so maybe I'm working on getting us to leave, but I don't want to push him, or rush him…” _ Not ever again. _ Steven shuddered lightly to himself. “He just… I- he- _ we _ need time-”

"You’ve had _ more _ than enough time in human years, Steven. Look, we’ll figure this out later okay? First, we need to get you home, then we can talk about how to handle your gem, alright?" Bismuth reached out for Steven with her large gray hands.

Steven felt a pang of fear and dread wrench his chest- leave? Now? Pink hadn't even come back yet. He can't leave without Pink. In fact, Pink would be furious if he heard this conversation even took place.

He quickly moved back. She frowned, befuddled.

“Wha- Steven, come on-” she tried again, but he took another step back, shaking his head. The Crystal Gem huffed. “Steven-”

"_ No-” _ another step, another maneuver out of her range. “Bismuth, I said I'm staying-” he ducked this time, and she barely bit back a frustrated growl, before she halted. “I'll help you get out of here but that's-" 

Steven froze, feeling as though his insides were grabbed and squeezed with worry. That... wasn’t him, which could only mean-

Arms swiftly grabbed onto Steven, Bismuth diving down, sliding along the ground as she pressed her back flush to a wall. Steven looked up at her, puzzled, but her face was terrified, beads of sweat forming along her brow.

Then he heard it. Faint and quiet, the sound of light taps echoing through the tunnels, getting unnervingly close. Steven almost squeaked in fear, but clasped a hand over his nose and mouth, trying not to think, trying not to feel. Anything to not bring attention to the two cowering, probably not even a hundred meters apart from their pursuer.

The feeling yanked at him once more with increasing intensity, his other hand reaching down and grabbing at his gut. It hurt, it _ burned _, the sense of longing, of confusion and underlying fear. The pain forced out a soft groan.

His eyes snapped wide. It was quiet- but could Pink have heard?

Bismuth was already moving, silently pulling them into one of the steep holes in the ground as airy footsteps moved more quickly, to a jog, then a _ run. _

Out of the corner of his eye, Steven could see the angry pink glow just to the left across the way. They watched as the gem stepped into the hole and bent down, peering into it. Had Pink miscalculated his and Bismuth’s location? It seemed like it.

With a huff, the Diamond’s posture straightened back up, his hands coming up to help his voice carry.

Lilting in that way that always made Steven bend to his wishes, his gem called out, “Steven~ Come out, my love! Say something, please, so I can find you~”

It went deathly silent, the Diamond’s head slowly turning as it scanned the terrain. Bismuth slid down as much as she could, scooting even farther back to cloak them further in shadow. Both held their breaths. Steven was afraid to even breathe if it meant giving a hint to their location.

Did he see them?

But then again, why was Steven so afraid? He could just explain to Pink what was going on, couldn't he? The Diamond was usually accepting of his plights…

And then old memories were pulled to the surface as he remembered Lapis and Peridot, his friends, the Crystal Gems- how Pink treated all of them because _ they wanted to take Steven home. _

_ 'Then,' _ Steven thought to himself, _ 'perhaps this is for the best.' _

A growl echoed through the tunnels as a loud crack was heard, the ground shaking as large rocks splintered and crumbled, dirt and dust from their little sanctuary falling down, making Steven’s eyes water, but he didn’t dare move.

He was conflicted, he had already built so much trust up with the other, and doing this was sure to tear it back down. Maybe if they turned themselves in, Bismuth would be okay- but Steven _ couldn’t _put his friend’s life on the line for a chance.

"I **_know _**you're here somewhere_, gem." _Pink hissed, his anger making his voice boom and echo around them. He sounded desperate. Accusatory. "I _will_ find you, and if I see you've hurt my Steven, _I_ _will _**_shatter_**_ you!"_

The area shook again with tremors just from Pink's declaration, causing more boulders and rocks to tumble and walls split with force.

This was bad- no, this was _ horrible _ . Pink wasn’t just angry- he was _ infuriated. _

Steven moved to go to his Diamond, to comfort him and assure him that he was fine and safe, but Bismuth's arms tightened around him, keeping him in place.

She seemed terrified by the way her arms lightly shook, and Steven couldn't blame her, he almost felt the same way. So, for her sake, he stayed put. He would get her out of Homeworld and deal with Pink afterward, doing damage control where it needed to be done. 

After all, Pink wouldn’t hurt _ him… _Right?

It wasn't long before those footsteps turned in a different direction and ran off, more cracks and crumbling heard at a much further distance.

Bismuth didn't move for another couple minutes, just to be sure that the Diamond was far enough before she silently crawled from the little burrow. 

Neither spoke a word to each other, unanimously agreeing to be silent, lest they draw attention from the Diamond.

Steven didn't protest when the other scooped him up, angling her hold so that he could climb onto her back and hold on securely.

Quickly, she began to climb out of the trench they were holed up in, muscles relaxing the further they got from the yells and calls. Steven, on the other hand, couldn’t help but tense more, unable to help but yearn for them.

_ ‘I’ll be back soon, don’t worry…’ _

It was tricky making their way to the shipyard, it seemed that Homeworld was in havoc, gems of all ranking scrambling around, looking, searching in every nook and cranny. 

_ ‘Looking for me’ _, Steven assumed. He wouldn't doubt the gems would be in hysterics, wanting to find the one thing that calmed the smallest, yet most destructive Diamond down. Even in this dangerous situation, he couldn’t stop the sense of pride at how much both Pink and Homeworld really needed him.

They found themselves almost caught a few times, but Steven had been around Homeworld enough to know its blind spots and its paths. 

Eventually, they got to the ships, easily slipping past the guards making their rounds.

The human climbed down from the large arms when they reached a suitable ship. "This should be good enough. I know you can make it the rest of the way-"

"Again with this, I'm _ not _ leaving you here, not with that… _ thing." _

Steven furrowed his eyebrows, irritated and a little bit offended at that. Pink wasn't a _ thing _, he was wonderful, caring, giving- He was just very much worried. And a worried Pink tended to be an irrational one...

His hand instinctively went to his stomach, feeling anxiousness and desperation that didn't belong to him. By how strong it was, Steven knew Pink was close by. He needed to convince Bismuth to leave, and fast, so that he could let Pink find him. So that he could hold him close and calm his fear and worries.

Steven gave Bismuth a little push towards her best chance of escape. "Well you're gonna have to if you want to get home-"

"Not happenin’," Bismuth grabbed Steven once more, this time holding him under her arm as he struggled and kicked, losing a shoe in his efforts. "Not when you’re like this."

“Bismuth-” what was she doing?!

She activated the door, climbing into the ship as Steven continued to flail. He didn't want to shout for help. That would only worsen the situation, and he wasn't sure if he could talk his way out of having Bismuth shattered in an instant.

Instead he fought with all his might, hoping she'd get the hint, but obviously, that wasn't going to be the case.

An _ 'oof' _was released when Steven was dropped in a large chair, seemingly the assistant's with how few controls he had in front of him.

“Sorry Steven. This is for the best." She buckled him in with a resolute look, tightened the belt, and crushed the buckle, keeping the human from being able to slip out too easily.

"Bismuth, _ please, _you have to listen to me." Steven pleaded as she sat in the main chair, the sound of buttons being manipulated quickly followed by the ship humming to life.

"We'll talk _ later. _When we're off this planet- do me a favor and press that green button."

Steven looked forward at the switchboard in front of him, buttons of all colors blinking back at him. Perhaps he would be able to convince the stubborn gem that he _ needed _ to be here before they did reach home, but in order for them to start talking he needed to stall for as long as he could-

"Er, which _ one? _There are like ten green buttons."

_ Silence. _

Steven felt a sense of dread, turning his head towards the other gem, "Bismuth-?" 

Protruding from the larger gem's chest was an elegant, gloved pink hand, holding her gem an inch from her body. The look of pure shock painted her face before her form poofed into nothing. The pink hand pulled out from the seat, yanking the gem through with it before the chair was knocked aside, torn from where it was bolted down.

Pink stood in view, form glowing furiously, but his face utterly blank. Only the contraction of his pupils told the human how furious he actually was. 

And it was the angriest Steven had _ ever _ seen him.

"Pink, _ don't-" _ was all Steven could get out before the spine-chilling _ crack _reached his ears.

A few sparkling, rainbow chips fell from the deep cracks and fissures in the gem, hitting the ground.

** _No_ **!

“If you shatter her, _ I’ll _ ** _ never _ ** _ forgive you!” _ Steven shouted before the rest of the gem would relent under the pressure from Pink’s ever-tightening grip.

Pink visibly flinched like he was struck, his eyes widening as the gem fell carelessly from his grip.

Steven couldn’t help but cringe as the gem hit the floor with an unnerving _ clink, _ but still miraculously stayed together in one piece despite the cracks it sustained. Relief washed over him as much as it could, but he knew he couldn’t put his guard down just yet.

The fury that radiated off Pink was only stronger now.

Hands were on him, ripping away the belt and roughly pulling his body into tense arms, which held him unbearably tight. 

The contact they made was suffocating, making Steven’s head swim in the intensity that Pink was feeling.

It was only when they left the ship did Steven regain his thoughts, his body starting to struggle in fury, despair, regret. It only succeeded in another shoe being left behind. 

Just like Bismuth’s gem.

Bismuth was hurt, what would happen if she reformed- or if the guards found her?

“Pink, let go! We can’t just-” Steven felt the air forced out of him as Pink squeezed him, his ribs almost relenting under the pressure.

Pink had yet to say a word, but his actions conveyed his lack of approval, ceasing Steven’s pleading in a breathless instant. 

_ The Diamond was not in the mood to hear his words. _

Steven shuddered, his mind getting cluttered once again with feelings and fears that didn’t belong to him. It worked almost like a drug, his head swaying, eyelids fluttering, his mind trying to pull him back into reality. Instead, he could only watch the ship grow more and more distant as Pink stomped his way back, trailing tiny craters and cracks behind them.

They both had the ability to block off their emotions from one another, Pink more so than Steven. So the fact that he was being overwhelmed with all of these emotions meant that his Diamond _ wanted _ him to know how he had made him feel. Wanted him to know how much he had hurt him again.

Time was moving slow, or maybe they were moving too fast. It wasn’t long before they were back at Pink’s part of the palace. When they entered, gems of all kinds hurried to Pink, but Steven could barely make out what they were saying, only able to catch words like ‘traitor’ or ‘shatter’, making him go cold with dizzy alarm.

But Pink said nothing, keeping his stride as the other gems took the hint and backed down, Steven almost wishing they didn’t. He wanted to hear whatever he could, gleam what they planned to _ do _ to Bismuth.

Finally, they made it to the large pink room Steven had finally called home, Volleyball quick to Pink’s side. She looked distressed and worried, yet still kept her oh-so-perfect smile.

Before her mouth even opened to speak, Pink shot her a look that spoke loud and clear: ** _leave._ **

After a quick salute and bow, Volleyball was out of the room, leaving Steven alone with their Diamond.

Steven yelped as he was carelessly thrown onto the bed, his form bouncing on the cushion as his thoughts were knocked back into place. Pink followed soon after, crawling between his spread legs and putting his arms on both sides of his head, locking in the squirming organic. Looming over him, Pink stared down, his eyes wide and furious, but his figure not moving a single inch.

Steven felt incredibly small between the Diamond's arms, and shrunk even more under that glowering stare, his own eyes averted to the side. The gem never had to say a word to show he was angry, the rage just _ radiated _off his being.

The boy finally gathered the courage to look up after a moment, realizing that the non-organic had yet to move or make a sound.

"Pi-ink," he started, so quiet, so fragile, choking on his voice. The crack in it rippled more uneasiness in the atmosphere around them.

Neither moved nor spoke, letting silence infect the room. With a gulp of courage, Steven began crawling back a little, to get out from under the other and gain some height for himself- but with swift hands, Pink sat up and grabbed onto the other's hips, dragging him back even closer, forcing Steven to straddle his waist as his fingers bruised the delicate skin. Blossoms of red soon to bloom a stunning purple.

With a hiss, Steven lunged up, his shaky hands grabbing onto the glowing pink ones, "s- stop it, you're hu-_ urt _ing me-"

"You tried to leave me. _ Again." _ Pink stated, his unyielding grip grew tighter. Steven was sure his hips would break under the pressure. 

"I- it wasn't like tha-"

"_ Then what was it? _"

"I- she-" _ deep breath, Steven, _ "I tried to tell her I didn't want to leave- I just wanted to get her _ out of here _,” he tried to think of what the other would want to hear, what would calm him down- 

“Out of our hair, out of our _ way _, but please know I wouldn't have let her take me from you," he assured, managing to remove his hands from the other's, and instead bringing them up to the heated face, glowing cheeks almost burning to the touch. 

With that small gesture, Pink's grip loosened, and his tense shoulders relaxed.

The organic moved in and placed a few kisses on soft pink lips, his teeth lightly grazing the bottom lip as he pulled back to witness a now blank-faced Diamond. He looked calm, but Steven didn’t feel any safer.

"I-it’s okay, I’m here, Pink, I’m here..." He whispered and cooed timidly, as if speaking louder might trip the gem to pedal back into a livid temper. 

Silence. 

"D… do you want to have tea again? I can go get-" 

Fingers tightened once more, driving out a squeak of pain from the human, "you are going _ nowhere _ . ** _Stay._ **" Pink growled.

Tears gathered at the corners of Steven's eyes, definitely feeling the _ crunch _in his bones. His limbs were locked in place, he couldn't move, didn't even dare to pry off those hands. The tears brought pricks of needles upon his cheeks as they slid down, dripping off his chin and onto their laps.

With a blink, Pink seemed to snap out of his anger, hushing the terrified human in his lap, guiding him to lay back as his grip moved from the hips to under his thighs, allowing him to move down and kiss and lick at the marks, giving relief to Steven's pain.

"Sorry, my Steven," Pink mumbled, continuing his licks and kisses even though he knew the other was healed.

As shameful as it was, Steven couldn't help the twitch in his shorts from the affection. He cursed himself for even thinking like that at such a time. He nearly jolted out of his skin when he felt a hand cup at the now growing heat.

"P- Pink wait. No," Steven reached down, pushing Pink away. He was not interested at all, his body be damned, "stop it."

The gem's eyebrows furrowed in anger at the rejection, his free hand snatching the human's wrists and pinning them above his head.

"_ Don't- _ push me away, _ ever again _." Teeth bit at sensitive skin on his neck, earning a yelp from the now trembling human.

“No-!” Steven frantically fought against the hand, trying to pull away, crying out as the other continued to grope at him, stroking his confused length quickly to life.

"_ I said, stop it!" _Steven screeched, his leg moving and kicking the Diamond right in his gem, causing the grip to loosen.

With the newfound freedom, he quickly rolled from under the other, his form hitting the ground. Every cell in his body was screaming flight, and that's exactly what he was going to do. Get the hell out of there-

Or at least, he would have. As Steven scrambled at the ground for purchase to pick himself up and get out, a heavy form was immediately on him, cloaking over his wriggling body. Fingers snaked into his curls of hair and the force pushed his face flush against the ground. At this angle, Steven wasn't able to see the shadowed, terrifying look Pink wore. But he could _ feel _ it.

"P-Pink!"

“_ I said to _ ** _stay_ ** _ , _” teeth grazed against Steven’s ear, taking a nip at the lobe. Steven shivered, his hand pulling at the one tangled in his hair to try and release the tightening grip.

“Let- let go!”

The human struggled, only effectively grinding against the other in his effort. His face flushed with the position they were in, if someone were to walk in, what would they think? Of what Pink was doing? How Steven was _ reacting _? Heat licked at his insides at the very thought of the picture they must have made… 

Steven cursed himself- what was _ he _ even thinking??

A curious hand began to slide along the organic’s body, moving over the fabric of his clothing, the burning touch being muted by them. With the click of an annoyed tongue, they were torn off in one curt motion, exposing the other’s skin to the elements of the room.

Steven regretfully watched as the fabric fell in tatters, whimpering at the loss. His body was now completely vulnerable to the other’s exploring hand, feeling as the hot digits glided down his spine, under and along his chest, and towards his crotch, taking hold of the softening length.

Steven shot one hand down, taking hold of the other’s wrist, trying his best to cease the stroking movements that started up, “please…” He begged, now sobbing into the ground, he didn’t want to feel anything, especially not this. Before, it wasn’t so scary, it felt good, tender and sweet- but this... This was terrifying, his body aching and sore. 

The hand did relent eventually, releasing him once he was hard again. Moving along his thigh and towards his behind, the same fingers dug into the soft cheeks to drive a gasp out of the being below.

The human flushed a deep red, feeling them being spread, a thumb circling around his puckered hole.

"Wait-" he cried out, only to be cut off when a finger pressed in, and it _ burned _ . He needed to get away, he had to leave _ now _. He started to fight against Pink once more, but this time only succeeded in grinding his dick against the floor, making him shudder and clench up. Pink’s hold on his hair tightened after that sensation and another finger was added.

"P-pink, it hurts-" then Steven was met with relief as the fingers pulled out. Was he stopping? Did he finally get through to him? His eyes widened when the fingers returned, this time all wet, slipping in easily. It was unnaturally soothing as the fingers reached deeper until they hit something that made Steven see stars, the other above him gasping in their shared delight.

_ Healing spit. _He thought absently, squeezing his eyes shut as the digits slid further inside him. 

Steven was all flustered, still resisting even though he knew it was pointless. The fingers did pull out, but Steven knew better, that wouldn't be the end. 

There was a rustling of fabric and Steven tried to lift his head up to look but the hold on his hair was too firm. That's when he felt something thicker than a couple of fingers press against him. 

_ No way. _

"Pink, l-_ listen _ to me, st-" he went completely silent, mouth agape as Pink thrusted in until Steven's ass was pressed flush against silk cloth. All that left him was a strained, pained, wheeze.

A shaky hand pathetically clawed at the ground and all Steven could hear was a dark chuckle filling his ears.

"Who do you think you are?" Pink leaned down, his hips starting to move in a slow, agonizing rhythm. "All you've done is leave me behind, time after time. I thought we were over this, _ pet _." The thrusts grew in speed, reaching deeper and deeper each time.

He wasn’t, he _ wasn’t- _

"P-pink, it's not like that-"

"_ Quiet. _" 

Steven felt his hair being released as fingers clawed at his skin, leaving burning red marks, some even dripping blood onto the ground, a choked cry escaping him. The hands finally settled on his hips, moving them to meet his thrusts. Steven didn't fight anymore, his face scooting back and forth as he drooled.

"There's a good boy~" Pink cooed, angling to hit his sweet spot, stirring Steven back to life as he squirmed.

Steven couldn't think straight, each thrust into that spot cut his thoughts short, dragging him right back to being a mindless, moaning mess before he could even attempt to string together a pleading sentence. The speed was picking up and all he could do was let it happen. 

Tears pricked at his eyes, he didn't want this, but his body was betraying him, his cock aching for attention. With disgust, his hands snaked down and started to touch himself, justifying it by telling himself he may as well enjoy what he could, never to speak of it again when it was over.

The hands paired with the thrusts were enough to make him cry out with pleasure, hurtling towards his end with embarrassing speed. When he was mere seconds away from climax, Pink bent over, thrusting _ hard _ and reaching new, sensitive depths. In the same movement, he sunk his teeth deep into his shoulder, tearing skin as Steven seized up and shrieked out a wailing: _ ‘PINK-!!’ _

As the sharp, jolting spikes of guilty release buzzed through his veins, his vision blurred and dimmed…

◇◇◇

Moving back up, Pink pulled out of Steven and dropped him unceremoniously. He watched with half-lidded eyes as the human crashed to the floor and rolled slightly onto his back, still gasping through their shared orgasm. Steven was always so _ much _ when he climaxed.

Pink on the other hand, always enjoyed a pleasant, warming hum as he fed off of the other's sensations.

Steven twitched lightly, eyes rolled to the back of his head as he shuddered, trying to catch his breath.

A soft, appreciative smile curled the Diamond's lips, licking away traces of his organic’s blood.

He was a sight to see, that was for sure. A pink gloved hand traced a possessively over the human's back, pulling out a delirious whimper.

Pink would make sure to save this lesson in his memory bank.


End file.
